Finding you in this mess called life
by Maura-Jane95
Summary: A divorcee and a divorce attorney find each other again after fifteen years of being apart. What could possibly become of this reunion between two woman, who couldn't possibly be more different than they were years before?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue-**_

_Brown eyes watched the little blonde haired girl from across the room, she seemed strange. She was laughing happily to herself, and coloring away like she didn't have a care in the world. An odd concept to the young brunette, one that she had yet to grasp. As she continued to watch, she noticed one of the boys from the group in the corner of the classroom make his way towards her, a devious smile on his face. She knew that look all too well, something was going to happen… and it may very well make the little blonde cry. She didn't know what exactly to do, so she just remained sitting in her spot away from the other children. _

_The boy said something to the girl, a grin crossing his face while tears did fall from the girls face. A frown scrunched up the brunettes face before she decided to cross the room and take action. Making her way over as calmly as possible, when she reached them she asked the boy what he said. Peter, as she later found out it was, had told her that she didn't have any friends because only four year olds color, and they were five. The girl promptly kicked him in the shins and told him that he was just mad because the girl had a brain and he didn't. He cried. When the teacher came along to ask what happened, she glared at him until he said that he had accidently kicked the table. _

_When the teacher walked away, the brunette looked to the blonde, who had tears leaking out of bright green eyes, at a much slower pace, an awed expression making its home in pale facial features. The brunette cleared her throat, before again making eye contact, allowing herself a moment to breathe before speaking._

"_I'm sorry that he hurt your feelings… It's okay to be younger than the other kids, I understand. I… I hope you feel better soon."_

_She started to walk away, her attempt at kindness for the day spoken for. After all, she may be her mother's daughter, but her heart was pure gold, and her mother had said to always make people love her._

"_Hey wait! Thank you, er… what's your name?"_

"_Regina, Regina Mills."_

"_My name's Emma Nolan." A smile lit up the younger girl's features, all puppy-like in her overabundance of joy._

"_Pleasure to meet you Miss Nolan."_

"_Please call me, Emma, and… I'm not really four, I'm five, he was just bein mean… but can we be friends?"_

"_Age doesn't matter Miss, um… Emma, I'm five. But that's not why we can't be friends."_

"_Why then?"_

"_My mother wouldn't allow it, she's the mayor."_

"_How do you know she wouldn't allow it?"_

"_Because you're Emma Nolan, which means your mother is Mary Margaret, my mother's enemy. So even though I like you… we can't be friends, my mother wouldn't allow it."_

"_Oh… I'm sorry." _

_A frown settled on Regina's face, no one had ever really apologized to her before, and she didn't really understand why she was being apologized too. _

"_Why are you apologizing?"_

"_Because, it must suck real bad to have a momma who won't let you make friends."_

_This just furthered the brunette's confusion; did her mother really stop her from making friends? Thinking on it, she didn't really have friends, all of them had been deemed too low on the social scale to be allowed. Sadness seeped into her veins like acid, causing a numbness to spread over her and the confusion her face to turn to one of pain. The type of pain five years should never be subjected too, and that they didn't truly understand, but it was there nonetheless._

"_I didn't mean to make ya sad, do you want a hug?"_

_All Regina could do was nod, and in seconds she was engulfed in long gangly arms, and a whirlwind of curly blonde hair. At first she was stiff, and then she allowed herself to melt into the embrace, craving the affection her mother so often denied her. Brown eyes glittered with tears in the dull classroom light, yet she felt… safe in that moment, and decided she was going to be friends with this girl._

"_Emma?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I wish to try being friends."_

_The blonde just smiled and hugged her tighter…_

_Their friendship lasted two weeks before her mother found out. Two weeks of hanging out at the playground, giggling at the books they read, eating lunch together, and sneaking around together after school. It was the best time Regina could ever remember, and one of the few times Emma felt like someone truly understood her. Their happiness blossomed in leaps and bounds; it seemed to be never ending, up until the day that Cora Mills caught the sight of a little brunette holding hands with a green eyed blonde, skipping towards the diner._

_Her name was called, and she turned around making eye contact with fierce brown eyes. She knew it was over then, and that it would never be the same. _

"_Come here, this instant."_

_Was spoken across the nearly empty parking lot, and she knew better than to disobey, even though it was clear she thought about running in the other direction. Making eye contact one last time with the blonde, she whispered an apology, and gave one last hug._

"_I hope someday… something spectacular happens and we become friends again Emma Nolan. It's been the best time of my life, and I'm so sorry."_

_As she made her way towards her mother, she heard a whispered agreement, and turned in time to see large tears falling down the other girls face. Her arm was grabbed, and she was dragged into the car, staring out the window as her mother lectured her, and spoke of her now missed meeting. All she could do was let the sadness sink in, and watch the forest filter by…_

_Her mother switched her classes around, and she wasn't allowed out by herself anymore. All she did was go to school and come home, and when summer rolled around, she was sent to a summer school program to expand her knowledge. Soon, she forgot about the girl with the bright blonde hair, and mossy-green eyes, and instead she focused on school. _

_Three years went by before they saw each other again..._

_ And by then…_

_ So much had changed…_

**A/N: **I realize that it's somewhat strange to suddenly add a prologue, but it's what popped into my head and I hope you all enjoy it, truly I do. I'm hoping it'll add more to the story and allow more room for things to expand. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

She had never expected to find herself here, at a divorce attorney's office with no real hope left. She had thought they were happy, and she supposed… at one point they were, but now Daniel had left her for Malinda and their love child, and she had been left to raise Henry alone. She wanted to cover all her bases, and with being so unsure of the situation, she had called her mother, something she rarely did. The situation did call for it though, and so here she was, at Swan & Company, divorce attorney at law.

The tall building looked cold and uninviting, with the steps leading up being steep, and made from concrete. The building itself was grey, and yet full of windows that, she imagined had to be washed consistently. It was probably about six floors, not the tallest building she had ever seen, but rather large compared to the small town she had grown up in. Then again, she hadn't been home for very long, and up until recently hadn't been home in 15 years. At just seventeen years old, she had run away from home with the love of her life, gotten married on a whim, and had their first and only child just 3 short years later. The most she had done, was gotten an A.A in general sciences right before she had Henry, and now she wished she had done more. Her lack of experience made finding a job hell, so she had sucked it up and gone home to the only place that would accept her as she was. At least her mother was gone and living elsewhere at that point, she herself moving in with her older sister and brother-in-law. Zelena was still an amazing older sister, maybe slightly eccentric, but still sweet none the less. Her husband Walsh wasn't so different himself, and fancied himself an amateur magician. Their daughter, Selena, was about fifteen and didn't talk much, shy in her own right. Michael, their son on the other hand was a complete handful and always in trouble. He may be twelve like Henry, but he acted like a teenager with all the trouble he caused.

_Well… this is the place, mother said to just mention her name and I would be good to go. I hope this goes okay… Here goes nothing. _

She made her way up the steps at a casual pace, but kept her head up high and shoulders back like her mother had drilled into her up until fifteen years before. She could do this no problem, she would get the divorce, and hopefully get something set up so that Daniel would still have to help with Henry. That's all she truly asked, was for some help with her son. He was a good boy, behaved well, and had taken all of this surprisingly well, but she wanted to give him the best, or at least something and she didn't have the money to do that in her current situation. She didn't even have the money to move out of her sister's just yet.

When she made her way into the building and spoke with the secretary she was sent to the sixth floor, where she spoke with ANOTHER secretary who made a call to a Ms. Swan.

"Yes ma'am, she says Cora Mills sent her. Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." There was a pause, and then- "Ms. Swan will see you immediately, follow me."

She followed the young brunette down a short hallway to a set of large double doors, that were knocked on and then opened after a soft "come in" was given.

"Thank you Belle, that will be all."

The brunette nodded and left, leaving the two woman alone after closing the door.

"Hello, Mrs.?"

"Stabler. For now anyways."

"Mrs. Stabler, yes, how may I help you? I heard Cora Mills sent you?" something sparkled Ms. Swan's hazel eyes. Recognition maybe? No, that couldn't be it at all.

"Yes, she's my mother."

A smile graced Ms. Swan's features, something that seemed a little stiff, as if it didn't occur often, and judging by the frown lines in place, it probably did not.

"Ah, and you most assuredly are Regina then."

"I-, yes, yes I am. How did you know?"

"Let me formally introduce myself-" The woman stood up calmly, hands folded gently in front of her, growing in height suddenly and passing Regina up by half a foot in the woman's heels. Blonde hair cascaded gently down her shoulders, and hazel eyes sparkled with mirth. "I am, Emma Swan, you of course, remember me as Emma Nolan."

Brown eyes brightened in remembrance, and a large smile fell onto the brunettes face.

"Emma, it's you, it's really you."

"Yes, it is me."

Regina stepped forward to hug the blonde, but a hand was held out in front of the woman instead, she was thrown slightly… but took the offered hand anyways, giving a firm but gentle shake.

"It's been years."

"Yes it has been, the last time I saw you was in the passenger seat of Daniel's old white pick-up, sneaking out of town with the rest of your belongings."

"I… Yes it was a rather unconventional, and… regrettable way to go."

Something unrecognizable flashed in Emma's eyes before she turned and made her way back to her chair, sitting down stiffly and gesturing towards the over-stuffed seat in front of her desk.

"So what may I help you with?"

"My mother said you were the person to talk to about getting a divorce. Daniel and I, we no longer see eye to eye, and since he has decided sleeping with one of my best friends and having a love child was the best way to go about it… I wish to know how to cover all my bases so that I can make it through all this still intact. I don't have a lot of money… and I don't want him to take what I do have, nor do I want him to take Henry."

"Henry?"

"My son, or rather, our son."

"I see… Since he was the one who committed… adultery, I don't see how you would have anything to fear. He doesn't really have a leg to stand on in court."

"Yes well… a lot has changed in fifteen years. He owns his own chain of businesses, and has a very well paid attorney who would do back flips for him over a fire if he asked."

"That won't do at all. I'll figure this out for you, no problem whatsoever. This is my card, call me if you have any questions, I'll get started right away."

"And… how much will this all be? I don't exactly have a job right now, and I-"

"It is of no cost."

"Emma, I can't allow that, I have to-"

"It is of no cost, Regina. Now run along, we'll figure out your job situation later."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"You're right, I don't. But I will, don't worry about it."

Regina nodded her head curtly and headed for the door, reaching for the door knob she paused.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"At least allow me to make you dinner, I can find something for Henry to do one of these evenings. Please let me do just this one thing for you."

Emma thought it over for a moment, allowing the thought to roll around in her head, before thinking of days she would be okay and open to do so.

"That will be fine. My place? Don't worry about Henry, I'm sure him and Charlotte would get along well enough and could even spend a little bit of time together while we spoke business."

"You're place would be fine… Who is Charlotte?"

"My daughter… She is also twelve, and I believe she needs more… company than a 32 year old divorce attorney."

"Oh, I didn't know, will your husband be joining us?"

"I'm sure he would if he hadn't been put into jail nearly a decade ago for drug possession in New York. I'm no longer married, and Charlotte hasn't ever even met Neal."

"Oh, Emma I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's perfectly fine. You couldn't have known, and my last name is neither Nolan, or Cassidy so I'm sure it threw you off a bit."

"I truly am sorry. May I ask where you got Swan from?"

"It was my mother's favorite bird, and it wouldn't draw the attention of anyone who knew Neal or I. I didn't want any trouble."

"I am so-"

"Don't say it Regina. It's fine, just… don't mention it in front of Charlotte is all I ask."

"Oh I certainly won't, I promise."

"Good… How does tomorrow evening sound? Six o'clock alright?"

"That's perfectly fine! That gives Henry time to do homework and me to find your place."

"Oh you won't miss it, I bought your mother's old place."

"Oh! Well… That's easy enough, I can't believe you bought that old place."

"It certainly has had some work done since I bought it, but not too much. Your garden is the same as it was fifteen years ago."

A smile graced the brunette's soft features, she had missed the home she grew up in, and now she got to see what Emma had done with the place.

"Is Lasagna alright for dinner?"

"That's perfectly fine, and before you ask, no there are no food allergies. Now go ahead and run off Regina, I know you want to get back to Henry. If you wait any longer you'll hit the mid-afternoon traffic that leads back into town."

"Thank you again, Emma, thank you so much."

Emma simply smiled softly, and looked back down to her work, thinking about how she was going to work on Regina's divorce.

Regina made her way out of the building feeling as if she was on air, Emma had always had that effect on her. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one who had lived a lot of life over the last decade and a half. Maybe tomorrow they could even talk more, go back to the simple friendship they had years before. She had missed Emma, and as different as the woman clearly was, she missed the friendship and wanted it back. Tomorrow would be an interesting day to say the least, and as it was she needed to go pick up her lasagna ingredients.

She also needed to let Henry know what was going on. She really hoped he got along with Charlotte, he needed friends in town, and it sounded like the girl needed a friend too.

_I wonder if she looks like Emma, or if she looks like Neal. Will she like us? Why does it even matter if she likes me, Emma is just helping me with this divorce, that is all. You may have loved her once, but that didn't end very well now did it? Move on Regina, it's been fifteen years. _

So Regina got into her car and drove off, her mind drifting back to all those years ago, thinking about all the times she had wished to tell Emma how she really felt. Remembering the night she left, and how it had now changed her life forever. Would things ever be better than they were now? She certainly hoped so, and with Emma as her attorney… She was certain that they would be better, who could possibly have done what she needed more? A smile once again graced her features as she let her mind drift to the days when her biggest problem was being in love with her best friend.


	3. Chapter 2

Regina had bought all the ingredients for her lasagna directly after speaking with Emma the day before. The nervousness she felt over the whole situation seemed ridiculous to her, but of course, she hadn't seen Emma in fifteen years, and now the woman was her divorce attorney. My how things could change over the years, it didn't seem that long ago that Emma was a tall and lanky teen, with braces and unruly hair. That same teen was also very, clumsy and goofy, always trying to make others laugh. This older Emma was eloquent, and conservative, she seemed very different from the Emma of their teen years. Then again, Regina herself was very different, she wasn't the commanding spirit she had been before, and she certainly didn't come off as the same girl who sat up ramrod straight in her chair, was constantly polite, and begged for her mother's approval. No, Regina was different now too, it seemed adulthood hadn't been fair to either party, or maybe, in some ways it had.

Gone maybe, was the strict ways in which Regina was raised, but in its place sat a woman who remained just as polite, if not more relaxed, and calmer. Emma wasn't the same goofy girl, but the brunette hoped that her heart of gold remained. She had been polite enough in their interaction, kind even, but it wasn't what it used to be. No, she wasn't the same girl Regina had fallen in love with, and yes even years ago she had been in love with girl. It wasn't proper to like girls like that, or so her mother had raised her to believe, so she had shoved the feelings aside and allowed herself to love a boy who also had a golden heart, and gave warm hugs. It hadn't been exactly what she wanted, but she had fooled herself into believing it was enough, and in the end she paid a price she had never seen coming. No, when she ran away all those years ago, she hadn't expect this to happen, really she supposed, she hadn't thought about the future at all, forever living in the here and now.

Regina let out a sigh, thinking about the past made her uncomfortable, and all she could think about was that night.

"_We have to hurry, Daniel, mother could be here any minute, and I still have one box left in my room."_

"_Then leave it and we'll go now, it's just a box with stuff from Emma, I'm sure she'd understand."_

"_We will most certainly not leave it behind! Emma's my best friend, I could never do that."_

"_Fine, than hurry, we don't have much time like you said."_

_Regina rushed up the stairs into her room and grabbed the final box, the one with all the little things from her friendship with Emma. A get well soon card, from the fourth grade when she fell ill. A little horse trinket from her first barrel racing competition. A letter from when she went away to summer camp in the seventh grade. There were many memories in that box she could never for the life of her part with, so she took it and ran out the front door, placing it on the floorboard of Daniel's beat up white pick-up truck. Slamming the car door, she buckled herself in, leaving the window cracked open a bit to allow air into the stuffy compartment. Snow fell outside the window, and it looked like it was going to storm later on. The road was somewhat dark, lit up by street lights as they passed by, when she looked out and saw- _

"_Emma…"_

_Emma was standing just below a streetlight, holding a letter in her hand, clearly on her way to Regina's house. Pink cheeks were tear stained, and she looked out of breath like she had run quite a distance, and she probably had. She didn't even have a coat on. Regina turned in her seat pressing her hand to the window, a single tear falling down her face. She never truly said goodbye. As they drove past, they made it about a block when Emma started running after the truck._

"_Regina! Wait!"_

"_Daniel, stop the truck! Stop the truck! It's Emma!"_

"_We don't have time Regina, we have to leave now!"_

"_No, Daniel we have too!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_He kept going, and Regina could no longer keep the tears at bay, the fell mercilessly and she knew she may never see Emma again. _

"_I'm sorry, Emma…"_

_Soon, she could no longer see the girl chasing the truck as they passed the sign "Leaving Storybrooke". Regina's chest tightened in pain, and she cried herself to sleep on the door of the truck. No one had told her it would hurt so badly._

It was, as she had now come to think of it, the biggest mistake of her life, not allowing herself to love, Emma Nolan. Sure, she had Henry now thanks to Daniel, but she could have been loved forever. Now in the irony of life, Emma was her divorce attorney and had a child of her own. She had come back to the place she grew up, where everyone was now different, her father was dead, her mother had moved away, her sister was married, and she was getting a divorce. _"Life sucks and then you die." _She usually found that statement too crude to be spoken, but she occasionally found herself thinking the same thing. Right now was one of those times, and she certainly hoped she could have something again between Emma and her, whether it be friendship or even just acquaintances, she truly didn't mind.

She put the lid on the lasagna she had made, and grabbed her coat, Henry was already at the door ready to go, knowing ahead of time that there would be a girl his age to talk with had made him slightly more willing to go. The entire car ride there was silent, Henry just stared out the window, and Regina allowed herself to think more about the questions Emma might have to help with the divorce case. She certainly hoped it wouldn't be too awkward for either party. Pulling into the driveway, Henry finally looked up and looked slightly confused at their destination.

"Uh… Mom isn't this Grandma's house?"

"Not anymore, Emma bought it from her when she moved away and made it her own."

"Um… Okay, are you ready?"

"yes, I am ready. Let's go."

Making their way up to the house, Regina realized that the outside didn't look too different than it had when she was growing up, minus the fact that the gardens were clearly well tended, and the house was a much brighter shade of white than she had ever remembered it being. At the front door she knocked twice, waiting for a response she stepped back a bit, and was surprised when the door opened rather quickly.

Instead of Emma, like she had been expecting, there was a girl with dark brown almost black hair, and bright blue eyes. Sure, she appeared to have Emma's smile and her nose and chin. But she most assuredly didn't have the blonde hair or hazel eyes. No, the dark hair was most assuredly Emma's mothers, and the blue eyes were her Father's. The girl was lanky like her mother was at her age, but she would probably be taller, and she seemed a little more gangly.

"Hello, you must be Regina and Henry."

"Yes, that would be us, and you must be Charlotte."

"That's me! Please come in, mother will be with us shortly, she just had to take a quick phone call."

"Certainly, dear, that's fine."

The girl held the door open for them and shut it quietly behind them, taking their coats to hang up in the closet before showing them into the living room.

"I can take that for you and put it in the kitchen if you'd like."

"That would be fine, Dear, it's still hot and can be served whenever everyone is ready."

"Okay, cool. Er- I mean, okay, I'll let mother know."

Regina tilted her head slightly and watched the girl take the dish into the kitchen, wondering what caused this girl to be so polite. She had been the same way at that age, but it was due to her mother's influence, surely Emma wasn't like that.

When the girl made her way back into the room, Regina smiled kindly, earning a small smile from the younger brunette in response.

"Charlotte, this is my son Henry, Henry, this is Emma's daughter Charlotte."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Charlotte held her hand out for him to shake and Henry looked at her oddly before taking it loosely in his own. She was strange to him, but he liked her anyways and smiled brightly towards her, hoping to convey his friendliness into a smile. The girl smiled back just brighter, an ear to ear grin, much like the teenage Emma used to do. The older Emma chose to take that moment to walk in from her office, her back straight, and a cool expression settled on her face.

"Hello everyone, how are we all this evening?"

"Hello Emma, I'm doing fine, dinner is in the kitchen whenever you're ready, I was just introducing Henry and Charlotte. Mm... Henry this is Emma, she was my best friend when I was your age, and now she will be helping me with your Father and I's divorce."

"Nice to meet you Miss Emma, and thank you for helping my mom with this, she won't say it out loud, but I know she wasn't happy."

Emma smiled the first true smile Regina had seen since meeting her again the day before. It was a small smile but it was there none the less, and it seemed to confuse Charlotte, whose head inclined slightly to the right and scrunched up her nose.

"You're very welcome Henry, and the pleasure is all mine."

Henry smiled the first genuine smile all night, and glanced at Charlotte, frowning a bit noticing the confusion on her face. He didn't comment though and instead they made their way into the dining room to eat dinner. A rather quiet instance, where Emma asked Charlotte how school was and her response was an "alright." And the subject was dropped, something that confused Regina to no end. After dinner, Charlotte and Henry went into the living room to play a game on the Xbox, something called "viva piñata". Emma and Regina instead went into the study to speak of the divorce, and what all it would entail.

"You said he cheated on you, correct?"

"Yes, he did."

"That right there should save you some hardship in the court, maybe if you're lucky they'll even get you alimony. Honestly, it depends on how irritating his lawyer is, and how much he's willing to budge."

"I'm not so worried about the money part; honestly I could care less about that. I just want to keep my son."

"He won't take your son if I have anything to say about it, the best he can hope for is getting to see him every other weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Regina, it's my job to do this you know."

"I apologize, I'm just so worried."

"That's understandable, we'll get this finalized and ready to go as soon as possible okay? I already did the paper work and everything, it will be sent out tomorrow, and then it's a court date or two and your home free."

"How long will it take?"

"At least two months."

"Well… that's not TOO bad I suppose."

"Are you planning on changing your last name?"

"Absolutely, I want it back to Mills like it belongs."

A smile graced Emma's face before it quickly slipped off, leaving Regina wondering if she had ever really seen it at all.

"Now about the job issue… where are you staying now if you don't have a job?"

"I'm staying with Zelena and her family."

"Ah. And the job problem itself?"

"Well… I don't really have any job history, and I only have my associates of arts. I was a stay at home mom for the last twelve years, so there was no need for any of it."

"Do you have any places you've applied?"

"Not a lot of places to apply to in Storybrooke… But I did apply at the local grocery store."

"I see… I have a job available with a friend, she needs somebody to help out at the Diner, and you need a job. It's not much, but it's something until later on down the road."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"No, I don't. But I will."

"Okay… well where is this Diner?"

"you know it as Granny's, but seeing as Granny passed away, Ruby now has it and needs help running it."

"Granny passed? But I loved Granny."

"Yes, a lot has happened since you left." Emma just about spit out, she tried to keep her face calm, something Regina could tell.

"Emma… I never meant to hurt you when I left."

"Yes, well… the past is the past, and that's how it should stay. Do you want me to call Ruby then?"

The words stung, and Regina was sure it showed on her face as Emma could no longer make eye contact.

"Yes, please do and thank you so much for everything. I should probably go, I'll get Henry and we'll show ourselves out."

"Regina… I didn't mean it like that, it just… it still hurts."

"I'll spend forever apologizing to you Emma Swan, just know that I truly am sorry, and I understand."

Regina left the room, grabbing her coat and Henry making her way out. She got in the car and drove off, noticing hazel eyes watching her from the front porch. No coat on in the cold snowy weather much like it was all those years ago.

Emma made her way back into the house after slamming the front door, all the pain from those years ago coming back to quickly for her liking. As she headed into the Study she stopped in the living room to tell Charlotte to get ready for bed, she watched the girl glance at the clock, but not say anything and head to her room. It was only eight o'clock, but the girl no longer argued, and Emma couldn't help but feel guilty for making the girl that way. She was doing to Charlotte what Emma had despised in Cora all those years ago.

Shutting the door to her study, she grabbed the bottle of scotch and filled a glass, sitting heavily in her chair. Taking a sip she allowed the memories of that night to wash over her, and didn't bother to fight the tears.

_I'm in love with Regina Mills… I'm in love with Regina Mills and she's leaving forever with Daniel. Tears slipped down her face, as she wrote the letter she always wanted to for Regina. She would deliver it to her and then go home, it's not like she'd ever have to face her again. She just had to tell her though; if there was even a chance of it happening she needed to tell her. _

_Her handwriting was sloppy as she rushed it, but she didn't care. She heard the growl of Daniel's pick-up truck going through town and was thankful that she hadn't taken off her shoes as she ran out the front door, her mother yelling after her but she didn't care. She had to say goodbye one last time, she had to tell her the truth._

_Running through the streets, she just barely stopped under a streetlight when the truck came into view, and she saw Regina glace up at her._

"_Regina! Wait!"_

_When she saw Regina turn towards Daniel, she hoped they would stop the truck, when it didn't she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards the truck, nearly falling on an ice patch along the way. She saw Regina's hand touch the window, and watched a tear slip away, and soon, the truck was out of sight too. _

"_Regina… Regina, I love you!" She shouted, hoping her voice would carry the distance even through this horrid snow. The sound was muffled and she knew it, nothing was heard on the little main street, and the town looked cold and lonely with Regina no longer in it. It was no longer the town she loved, but the town she broke her heart in. _

Emma looked down at her glass before hurling it against the fireplace. Tears burned her eyes as she thought of all the things she never got to say. Regret, it was what she would always have, and she only hoped that they would someday get past it. That someday things could be at least somewhat the same, because one thing was for sure, she was still in love with Regina Mills.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the dinner with Emma, and three days since they had spoken all together. The paper work had been sent in for the divorce already, and they were just waiting for a response from Daniel's lawyer. Charlotte on the other hand, had called every day that week to speak with Henry and was hoping to be able to hang out with him this evening. It surprised Regina that Emma had hesitated in her response to say yes, and upon further investigation and hurt feelings she came to find it wasn't because Emma was worried about HER per say, but more because Charlotte almost never left the house and didn't truly have any friends. Something that Regina found on given the sweetness of the girl when she got to know someone better.

At first she had called Regina "Mrs. Stabler" which was promptly changed to "Ms. Mills" when she stated her divorce and wish to remove that name. After a few days, Regina told her that it was okay to call her Regina, in which the girl switched to "Miss Regina", something that she felt was odd and reminded her of herself as a child. The more she thought about it, the more that Charlotte reminded her of her own childhood. It made her question how Emma was raising the girl, as she seemed very timid around the blonde. Yet, she didn't want to judge or push; it wasn't really her place to ask. She just hoped she could help the girl in whatever way by allowing her to come over.

As it was, the girl would be over in about five minutes, and the house was already immaculate. Henry had some games he wanted to show her, Zelena and her family were gone for the weekend at some function in New York, and dinner was already out of the oven and cooling down so they could eat. She sincerely hoped the girl enjoyed or at least liked chicken and rice. Henry was hoping she would like his games too, he finally had a real friend and he wanted to keep it that way. Regina on the other hand, was hoping Emma would at least stay for a little bit, maybe have a drink. She wouldn't count on it, but she hoped that maybe just maybe she would get lucky and be able to talk with Emma over something other than the divorce.

Glancing at the clock she watched as it changed from 4:59 to 5:00, and the doorbell rang literally just then.

"I've got it! I've got it!"

The door opened, and Regina heard a greeting from Henry, before the blonde responded.

"Hello, Henry, is your mother here?"

"Yup yup, just a- oh hey, mom."

"Henry, why don't you let them in? Hello Emma, Charlotte, please come in."

Henry smiled brightly at his mother before opening the door wider. Emma walked in first, Charlotte following close behind, taking a sideways glance at her mother before hugging Henry and walking away before nothing happened. A slight blush crossed Henry's face, but he shook it off and followed behind them while Regina closed the door.

"Dinner is in the kitchen if everyone will sit at the table I'll have it ready to go."

"That sounds fine, come along Charlotte."

"Yes, mom."

Charlotte followed behind Emma towards the dining room and Henry glanced between the pair strangely before glancing towards his mother. She just shook her head in response, signifying that she didn't understand either. He dutifully followed them anyhow, sitting across from Charlotte at the table while, Emma sat at one end, leaving Regina to be able to sit at the other. The table wasn't very large, so conversation would be easy enough, if it wasn't awkward like last time.

"Emma, will you be staying with us after dinner? The children can play together in the living room while we catch up?"

At hearing this Charlotte furrowed her brow, and it occurred to Regina that the girl didn't know they had been friends before all of this.

"I suppose that will be alright."

"Mom, how long did you know Emma before all this?"

Regina inhaled calmly, trying to decide how much information would be too much, and realizing that there wasn't really anything she couldn't say. They had been young at the time of their first real meeting.

"I've known Emma since I was five and we started school together, but we hadn't really been friends until we were both seven."

"Why did it take you so long to be friends Miss Regina?" Charlotte asked quietly, and then quickly glanced at her mother hoping she didn't upset the woman. Emma hardly showed any response, but Regina could see it in the woman's eyes that she wanted to hear this story too. They had never really talked about it at all.

"I was… very shy as a child, and I didn't get out very much. My mother wished me to be proper and I couldn't do so if I was rough housing with the neighborhood children. So instead I stayed inside reading, and doing homework. Occasionally I would get out riding my horse, but it wasn't often that I really did. We only became friends after she saved my life, on one of the rare occasions where I did decide to go outside and adventure off without my Mother's permission."

"My mom saved your life?"

"Yes she did, when we were just eight years old. It's how we became best friends, and we remained as such until I left when I was seventeen."

Charlotte seemed to contemplate this, while Emma just looked on coolly, not giving anything away. Henry on the other hand, was always the curious child, and showed it by asking the inevitable.

"How did she save your life?"

Regina smiled gently, glancing at Emma to see if it was okay for Charlotte to hear, and a subtle nod was given.

"On one of the rare occasions where I decided to make my way outside, I had decided to wander to the docks…"

_The air was slightly chilly, but they didn't live far from the port, so really it came as no surprise. She should have avoided the docks all together, but she never really got out due to her mother's wanting for her to behave and be a good girl. She decided today was the day to break loose of that, and that wandering to the docks by herself would prove that she was a big girl. _

_When she made it towards the edge of the dock she thought she saw a ripple in the water. Could it be a mermaid? Her mother had told her such things were not real, but she also never let her go anywhere without an escort from herself or her older sister, so really what could she believe? She leaned forward and next thing she knew she was tumbling into the water arms flailing out. She didn't know how to swim, and now she had wished she had listened to her mother. She was starting to slip under the water, and it was cold, making it harder for her muscles to want to work, and the thrashing was making her muscles burn. She couldn't fight much longer and she knew it, this was the end. If only she had listened to her mom, she wouldn't be here. _

_Her body was starting to go numb, and the sun hitting the water above her was getting further away as she started to fall towards the bottom. It was getting darker and darker, her chest was starting to burn, and everything seemed to be fading away. She looked up one last time, and saw long blonde hair come into view, a hand grabbed her arm and she couldn't even fight it off. All her energy was gone, and she could do nothing about it. _

_Everything turned black…_

_The next thing she knew she felt cold air hit her face, and she threw up water. Her chest was heaving, and she was incredibly cold. What happened? Glancing around she was surprised to see a blonde girl watching her carefully. She was talking, but what was she saying? And slowly, sound came back to her, and her breathing started to catch up. _

"_Are you okay? I saw you fall in, and I'm sorry I didn't get to you faster. God, I hope you're okay. You need to see a doctor, come on let's go." The girl plowed on full steam ahead, tugging on her hand._

"_You saved me?"_

"_uhh.. yeah?"_

"_Thank you."_

_The girl sat stunned, the brunette seemed genuinely surprised that her life had been saved, as if there was anything else to do but save her._

"_Are you a mermaid? You swim really well."_

_The blonde laughed, "There's no such thing as mermaids silly."_

"_Oh." The brunette blushed a deep pink, and her eyes started tearing up._

"_Hey, it's okay, you didn't know. My mom made me get swim lessons, so I've been able to swim for years… Please don't cry, I don't want you to feel bad, really it's an honest mistake. I believed in Santa until last year!"_

_The brunette giggled and smiled brightly. She may have almost died, but this girl sure knew how to make her feel better._

"_Thank you, Miss?"_

"_Emma, Emma Nolan, but you can call me Emma."_

"_I'm Regina, Regina Mills, you can call me Regina."_

"_Nice to meet you Regina… Say… do I know you from somewhere?"_

"_Well… my mother is mayor here."_

"_hmm… no that's not it, where do you go to school?"_

"_Storybrooke elementary silly."_

"_Who's your teacher?"_

"_Mrs. McAlister"_

"_Same here! I knew it, you're in my class!"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, I'm the one who's always in trouble!"_

"_Ah yes. You're the one who always shoots spitballs at the O'Riley boys."_

"_That's me, one in the same!"_

_A small smile graced Regina's face, and Emma beamed._

"_Gosh… you have the prettiest smile ever."_

"_Oh, Thank you but I must disagree, mother says I shouldn't smile so much, that it will give me wrinkles."_

"_Then your mother is crazy, cuz it's gorgeous."_

_Regina smiled even brighter than she thought possible; no one had ever called anything about her gorgeous._

"_Now what do you say we get you to the doctor's? They still gotta check you out."_

"_Okay… will you stay with me?"_

"_Of course, silly! I'll always stay with you."_

"_Thank you, Emma." And with that she kissed the girl, not understanding that it wasn't something friends really did, at least not on the lips. Emma blushed brightly, but rushed off to follow the girl anyhow._

"Wow… That's so cool! Thank you for saving my mom, Emma!"

"It was no big deal, I knew how to swim and she clearly couldn't. I wasn't raised to let someone else suffer if it could be stopped. And drowning is suffering for sure."

"It was a big deal to me…" Regina stated, getting up and grabbing the plates. "I'll just go clean these, you all go ahead and get comfortable in the living room.

"Okay!" the children rushed off, leaving Emma in the dining room alone, so she followed Regina to help.

"Regina… I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I just… I would have always saved you, no matter what back then. It just was second nature for me."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I never thought twice about anything we did, I keep finding myself being mean. I don't intend to be, but I'm not the same girl that I was back then."

"You're not the only one, Emma Swan. I would have done anything for you…"

Emma took a step closer than strictly necessary, much closer to Regina than would probably be considered socially necessary. Taking a deep breathe, she leaned forward and kissed Regina on the lips, savoring the taste, and momentarily deepened it. Regina hesitated at first, and then leaned forward, allowing her hands to rest on Emma's back. Too soon, the blonde pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Anger laced Regina's features, how dare she make her feel like that and then act like it was a mistake.

"Then why did you?"

"I had to know."

"Had to know what exactly?"

"If you were the same girl I loved so long ago."

And with that, Emma left quickly, grabbing her coat and shutting the front door behind her. Regina just stood there surprised, when Charlotte and Henry walked into the kitchen looking confused.

"Was that my mom?"

"Yes, it seems that you'll be staying a little longer Charlotte. How about you two go get ready for bed? It's getting late, and I need to text your mother real quick."

"Yes, Miss Regina."

Henry glanced nervously at his mom then followed behind Charlotte, off to show her where everything was.

Regina received a text from Emma shortly after, asking that she in fact keep Charlotte for the night, even though Regina hadn't planned on sending the girl home anyways. It worked out well for her. By the time she walked up the stairs to Henry's room, Henry was asleep on the floor and Charlotte was on his bed, still wide awake and staring at the ceiling. When Regina came closer she noticed that Charlotte was crying, forcing herself not to make any sound and it kind of broke the woman's heart.

"Charlotte? Are you alright?"

The girl quickly wiped her tears away and took in a deep breath, attempting to control her voice.

"I'm fine Miss Regina, thank you for asking… I borrowed one of your sleep shirts, I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine, did you find any bottoms to use?"

"Henry let me borrow some of his basketball shorts."

"Okay… Charlotte, honey, please tell me what's wrong?"

"My mom doesn't love me…"

"of course she does, how could you think that?"

"I see how you interact with Henry, she's never been like that. She doesn't even hug me anymore. Why am I such a disappointment?"

"Oh sweetheart, she doesn't think you're a disappointment. Come on, let's go talk in my room."

Charlotte got up and followed Regina into her room, where she awkwardly stood by the door until Regina patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Now come here." Regina said, opening her arms wide. She didn't know the girl that well… but she was still her mother's daughter, and the love she had felt, and still felt for Emma, was enough to translate over to this sweet little girl with her mother's smile. Charlotte snuggled into Regina's arms, she hadn't been hugged, or cuddled in years. The kids at school found her strange, and her mother didn't have time for her anymore. Henry was the first person she had hugged that day or at all in what was around four years, and now she got to hug Regina. She felt, dare she say it, safe.

"It's okay to be upset, sometimes parents make mistakes, but we do wish for you to feel loved. Just talk to her about it, I'm sure that she'd be happy to spend more time with you and tell you that herself."

"She doesn't even say I love you anymore… and she's always too busy. I understand that she has to work a lot so we have what we have… but I miss my mommy."

"It's okay Charlotte, it's okay."

"Miss Regina… can I stay with you in here tonight?"

Regina couldn't find any real reason to tell the girl no, so instead she just hugged her closer and kissed her head. "That will be fine, Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, dear, it's a nickname, that's also short for Charlotte."

"I've never had a nickname before… I like it."

Regina smiled and hugged the girl until she fell asleep. Her and Emma may have their issues, but they were going to have to talk, and soon. The girl deserved to know she was loved, whether Emma was busy or not. Soon her own breathes evened out, and she fell into a calm slumber, dreaming about sweet kisses from a blonde girl with a bright smile, and even brighter eyes, long summer days, and happy memories of school. Yes, she missed the past, and she missed her friendship with Emma, she really wanted this to work out. She could live without being kissed like that again, if it meant she could have Emma back, no matter how many fireworks had gone off in her head at the gentle sweetness that had been Emma Swan.


	5. Chapter 4

**Trigger warning: Mentions of rape**

When Regina woke up the next morning, she was slightly confused by the weight on her chest, and then it all came flooding back to her. Charlotte was the extra weight, and by the sound of the gentle snores, the girl was still out cold. Regina lifted her hand up and searched the nightstand for her cell phone, and finding the small rectangular object; she clicked the on button and opened her eyes, the burn from the light causing her to blink rapidly. 6:00 am was what the little screen said, and it looked like she had a missed call and two text messages.

_4:00 am – missed call Emma Swan_

_4:10 am – "We need to talk"_

_4:30 am – "I'm sorry, I just realized how early it was, please call me as soon as you see this. We really do need to talk."_

Regina shook her head, it was so early when Emma had called, luckily she kept the sound on her phone off at night now, since she was no longer with Daniel and didn't feel the need for it to be on. Anything worth waiting for could be dealt with in the morning. It was 6 now; she should call, but how to get out of bed? She gently lifted Charlotte off of her, placing the girl beside her. The only obvious notice to her moving the girl was the growl, and the rolling over. Covers were yanked up and she snuggled into them tightly. She chuckled quietly to herself before getting up out of bed carefully, throwing on a robe and heading out of the room and into the kitchen. Both children would probably be asleep for another hour at least.

She started the coffee pot and then got comfortable leaning against the counter, hesitating only momentarily before hitting the call button to dial Emma's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Emma, its Regina."

"_I assume you got my messages then."_

"Yes I did, rather early don't you think?"

"_Yes… but I woke up and started thinking about it, and I had to contact you while I could still… focus on that. We really do need to talk."_

"This is not a conversation to be had over the phone; I have a bone to pick with you. Come over for coffee, it'll be ready in five minutes."

"_Me? What did I do?"_

"What didn't you do is more like it. You kiss me and run off, and you leave your daughter in tears. We have to talk now, come over for coffee."

"_Fine, I'll be over in ten."_

Regina hung up the phone and took a deep breath; she had to get it all out into the open. They really needed this talk, no matter what it did, things couldn't continue this way. She had to fix whatever issue Emma was having with Charlotte, and she had to talk to Emma about the kiss. It was the adult thing to do, and whether she liked it or not… they had to talk. Ten minutes later, Emma arrived, with bagels. Some things never change, though the food did, doughnuts used to be what she ate. Now it was… whole wheat bagels?

The two woman sat at the dining room table, drinking coffee, and just sitting for a moment, both contemplating how to start this conversation. Regina felt like a fight was inevitable, but she needed to say what she was going to say, no point trying to get around it.

"Your daughter thinks you don't love her anymore." _That was subtle, Regina. _

"She what?!"

"She says you don't hug her anymore, that you're never home, that your relationship with her is nothing like Henry and mine."

"I do love her! And maybe I'm never home, and I don't hug her anymore, but I'm sure she knows I love her."

"Really? When was the last time you told her?"

"It was- It was-, I don't know okay?"

"Why can't you just tell her? What's so wrong about that? Or spend time with her?"

"I work so much so she can have nice things! I don't have a problem telling her I love her!"

"Then do it! And take a break once in a while! She needs you, she's twelve years old and I spent all last night cuddling her and talking to her so she would feel loved!"

"you wouldn't understand."

"Really? Try me. My mother was the exact same way!"

"Don't you dare compare me to Cora, I am nothing like her!"

"Then act like it!"

"You know what? You just don't get it, I was in love with you and you left. You know who I got instead? Neal, a man I never truly loved. He's not just in jail for drugs, Regina. He's there because he raped me! Charlotte is here because of that! And I just- I love her but I don't know how too… I don't know how to show it anymore. I used to think I did, that I was doing right by her! But I got a call about a year ago from Neal's parole officer that he took off and they can't find him. He's not really in jail anymore and I'm constantly worried he'll come back! And now you're here again, and damn it I don't know what to do! I loved you and you left me! Then the person I tried to replace you with hurt me too! In worse ways, and Charlotte wants to know about him but I don't know what to tell her! So don't you tell me you understand because you don't and you never will!"

A gasp was heard behind them, and both woman turned and were greeted by pale blue eyes that were filled with tears, and hazel ones next to them that appeared just as shocked if not concerned. Black hair whipped around as the girl bolted out the front door.

"Charlotte, wait!"

Emma went to go after her but Henry stopped her.

"I'll go after her, it's okay. I think… I think you need to talk with my mom more."

Emma looked like she wanted to go too, but instead slipped back into the seat across from Regina. Henry made it through the front door, closing it quietly behind him before taking off after Charlotte.

"Did you know she was there?"

"No! Absolutely not."

"Okay…"

"Emma, you need to talk to somebody about all this. It doesn't have to be me… But I would hope you would talk to someone."

"I don't want to talk to anyone about it, but if necessary as I suppose it now is, I would prefer to talk to you. Though there isn't much else to say."

"Do you have any idea as to where he is?"

"None, whatsoever."

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"Don't be, it's my own fault. I should have told you sooner… I wanted too, I even wrote you a letter, but I was scared."

"I understand, I loved you then. Part of me still does… but neither one of us are the same person anymore. We're both very different than we were back then."

"This is for you…" Emma handed over an envelope. 'Regina' was written on the front in Emma's sloppy teenaged writing, and it was slightly wrinkled, the paper an aged yellowy color after years of being stored.

"Emma…"

"Just read it, I still mean every word."

"…Do you want to work this out?"

"I do. It'll be a long time coming, and it's going to be hard, but I want to try."

"I wish the same thing… I think we need to work some things out first."

"I agree, we both have things we need to get finished first. Speaking of which, I heard back from Daniel's attorney."

"Really? So soon?"

"Yes… he's willing to pay child support, and alimony, he wants you to keep Henry."

"When does he want visits?"

"Regina… he doesn't."

"What?" a whispered disbelief.

"He doesn't want visitation at all. He's willing to pay child support if you keep Henry full time."

"That rat bastard. He doesn't want to see him at all? Does he even love his son? I don't want his filthy money, yes I want to keep Henry, but I was hoping he'd want to see his son at some point. That dirty, good for nothing, no good-"

"Regina, you should still take the money, if anything save it up for Henry to use later. You're going to have to explain it to him, but… at least there won't be a custody battle."

"No, I suppose there won't be… How am I supposed to explain to my son that his father doesn't wish to see him?"

"I'm not exactly the person to ask on that, in case you haven't noticed, my daughter thinks I hate her because I can't handle my emotions about her sperm-donor."

"Sperm-donor?"

"it's the most polite term I have for him."

"My have you changed quite a bit."

"Yes, well… I needed to be somebody, especially for my child. I figured I could take a lesson or two from your mother about behaving properly and all that. I suppose I took it too far."

"You took lessons from my mother?"

"Yes… as sad as that sounds, I came every other day for months, to learn how to be proper and everything I needed to know to become a powerful member of society."

"That's… she never said anything."

"No, I asked her not too. Besides, you two may be very different people… but she was as close to you as I could get without really seeing you."

"hmm.."

"I better get going, I need to figure out how to work things out with Charlotte, and I'm sure Henry will bring her back here. Call me when they come back? She can stay longer if that's alright with you and she wants it. I'm sure… that wasn't something she needed to know right now, and certainly not the way to find out."

"I'll tell her, and Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't take too long to figure it out."

A small smile appeared on Emma's face before she left. Regina just leaned back further in her chair before glancing at the letter. Careful not to rip it, she peeled the envelope open, an easy task considering its age.

_December 17__th__, 1999_

_Dear Reggie,_

_I know you hate being called that name, but I love the look you give me when I say it. I don't want you to leave, I love you. I know it's really forward, but you need to know. I love you, and not just in a friendly way. I love the way you smell, even after a long day of working with the horses. I love the smile you get every time I make a cheesy joke, even if you don't always get it. I love the sound of your voice, and how in the mornings it sounds much more gravelly. I love the shy little girl you used to be, and the very feminine woman you've grown into. I love how snuggly you get during movie night, and even though you say you find it "incredibly unhealthy", you still eat the pepperoni pizza and popcorn like your starving when you think I'm not looking. I love the fact that you told off Jada Baker in the seventh grade when she made fun of me for dressing like a boy. I love the fact that you always tell me I look cute even though I have braces and I feel like my glasses make my eyes look huge. I love the quiet snores you make when you fall asleep on the couch. I love everything about you, and will always love you. I don't want you to leave, please stay with me and give us a chance. Or if you're already gone… please come back to me. We can take it really slow; you don't have to tell your parents if you don't want too. I'm in love with you Regina Mills, please come back to me and stay with me._

_With love, _

_Emma_

It didn't say too much in it, but it said enough, and everything she ever wanted to say herself. She decided to write her own letter in response, as cheesy as it was… Emma wasn't like that anymore so it was up to her to be the silly one.

_January 5__th__, 2014_

_Dear Em,_

_You used to say you hated it when I called you that, especially since it sounds like 'M' and your dad calls your mom 'M&M'. I think you secretly loved it, just as I secretly loved being called Reggie. Forward ways of speaking were always your style Dear, and now it's my turn. I love you too, also in a 'not friend way'. I love the way you laugh, even if they're at your own jokes. I love your smile, its absolute gorgeous. I love the fact that when we used to cuddle you would pull me so close that I could hear your heartbeat. I love the fact that you know I snore, and you thought it was cute. I love the happiness that when it reaches its full extent, rolls off you in waves making my day brighter. I love how hard you have tried to become who you are, I know it took a lot. I love the way you love me, and that when I think of the future, I want you in it. Yes that's forward, and it's been years, but I want it that way. I'm in love with YOU, Emma Swan._

_I think we need to work on our stuff, both separately and together so that we can try it all out. If I have it my way, it'll all work out and be… perfect, or rather as close to perfect as we can get. Remember, I love you no matter what, even if we can only ever be friends, and just remember that "Perfection is a direction, not a goal that you reach once and for all". _

_With love,_

_Regina_

She hoped it was enough to convey her feelings, and she certainly didn't have an envelope to put it in… but later when she saw Emma again, she would give it to her, and hope for the best. She heard the front door open and got up to look at who came in. It was Henry and Charlotte of course, one of which had dried tears, and the other one had his arm wrapped around the other.

"Charlotte, come here."

Regina spread her arms out for the girl, enveloping her in a tight hug, hoping to convey everything. They may have just met a week ago, but she felt as if it had been forever.

"I understand now, Regina."

"It's a lot to take in, but I'm glad you understand. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… but thank you for asking. Can I call my mom? I want to see her."

"How did you know she left?"

"I saw her car leave."

"Well yes you can call her, here." Regina said handing over her phone. The conversation was a quick one, and it ended in an I love you. Maybe things would work out, but the girl still seemed slightly upset, and she certainly didn't know what to do. She also realized the girl had called her 'Regina', not even Miss Regina, but just Regina. Maybe things would work out okay. Charlotte handed over the phone, before hesitating a moment. Then arms were flung wide around her waist as the girl clung to her.

"Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome, Dear."

"I wish my mom was more like you."

This caused a lump in Regina's throat, she really didn't know what to say, and she didn't want to step on Emma's toes.

"Every parent-child relationship is different, you two now have much to talk about… but she'll come around I'm sure. In the mean time I will be here for you no matter what okay?"

"Okay… can I call you mom?"

Regina gulped, this situation was an uncertain one for sure. What in the world was she supposed to do? She understood why Charlotte wanted it, but how to respond?

"I mean… you don't have to if you don't want too, it's just that- well… I'm sorry. I just- I don't know anymore. You just feel like mom to me. And I know that you and my mother have a past and may be dating later and I just-"

"Slow down Charlotte, and breathe. I would love to be your mom, and your mother and I did talk of dating yes, but we have some adult stuff to handle first. You need to talk to your mother about calling me mom anyways, because I don't want to cause trouble or hurt her feelings alright? It doesn't mean I don't want you, I love you very much already okay?"

"Okay…"

"now why don't you go get comfortable on the couch and start a movie, I'll be in shortly with popcorn."

"Okay."

Charlotte made her way into the living room, while Regina put the popcorn into the microwave. She felt arms wrap around her waist and turned around for Henry to snuggle into her closer.

"It's okay by me if she calls you mom… It'd be kinda cool to have a sister, and if you and Emma want to date that's cool too. I love you, Mom. And Charlotte needs someone like you."

"Oh sweetheart, thank you so much. How did I ever get so lucky to have a kid like you?"

"Dumb luck?"

"Very funny, Mister. Why don't you go sit with Charlotte, it sounds like I'm going to have to talk with her mother more."

"Okay, er… I hope it goes well."

"Thank you , Dear. Now run along."

Henry shot her another smile and galloped off to the living room where he sat next to Charlotte. They would be good siblings. Regina found herself shaking off the thought and grabbing the popcorn from the microwave dumping it into a large bowl. The conversation with Emma had… escalated rather quickly, and now a million thoughts plagued her mind. Coming back to storybrooke had more consequences than she ever dreamed imaginable…

_**So, it kind of escalated quickly and took a dramatic turn, but I sincerely needed a way to make Emma act the way she does and I felt that fit. I hope everyone understands. Another thing, I realize the Charlotte, Regina relationship is going really quickly, but something that needs to be understood is that Regina is a mom. She's doing the motherly thing of taking care of Charlotte, and Charlotte wants that motherly affection so badly that she craves it to what is a rather unhealthy degree. I'll be going more into that later, but for now I hope everyone understands and is at least somewhat satisfied. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and also to everyone who reviewed so far thank you so much, the reviews certainly make me want to write more sooner **__** P.s- clearly I'm going to be changing the rating. Thanks again! Muah!**_


	6. Chapter 5

While Regina and the kids were watching the movie together, across town Emma had made it home and was currently sitting on the floor in her study, head in her hands and crying. She wished she had reacted better to the entire conversation, she wasn't one to lose her cool anymore, not like she used too. Talking on the phone with Charlotte also made her feel at least somewhat better, and she did in fact give a heartfelt "I love you" at the end of their conversation. She had a lot to figure out, and quite a few feelings to redirect and build on. She did want a relationship with Regina, and she wanted to fix the mother-daughter one she had with Charlotte. What of Henry in all this? He was Regina's son, and if she wanted a relationship with his mother, she knew he would have to come into play at some point too. Maybe they should all go somewhere for a weekend?

She didn't exactly know what to think or do in the entire situation. Fresh tears started leaking down her face in a continual pattern; she thought she had been over the whole crying fiasco. What was she, fifteen? Taking a deep, shaky breath, she got up from her spot on the floor and made her way over to her desk. She was going to go over this in a mature and adult manner… Pulling out a white piece of printer paper, she made a T-chart for pro's and con's.

Soon, she felt her mind slowly drifting other places, thinking of Regina and how much she wished she had spoken up sooner. Where would they be now had she done that? Two kids shorter, that was for sure… She also wouldn't have a degree, but Regina probably would. What was it that she had wanted to do back then? Be a cop? Looking down at her softer curves, and the little muscle she had left from her younger days she couldn't help but laugh. She didn't really exercise anymore, something she wanted to start doing again for sure, this was just sad. Her as a cop… She supposed she helped people now, just not the way she had intended to originally. And Regina had wanted to take her mother's place as Mayor, would that have been where they would have ended up? Would they have gotten married? _No, you can't think of the what-ifs it's just depressing. _

Instead, her mind started to drift elsewhere, to something she hadn't had in quite a while and could only assume she'd be getting with Regina. _God, Regina is so perfect. _Her mind started drifting off into day dreams. _She couldn't help thinking of that perfect, dark brown hair, and how it fell gently, it was probably really soft. And those dark brown eyes, they just seem to sparkle. When she smiles, that little quirk she gets at the corner of her mouth. Good lord is she a gorgeous woman… I wonder how soft her skin is, and if she has any ticklish spots… Or if I held her head just so, if it would make kissing her all the sweeter. Mmm… _

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and she found her face flush a little bit at the interruption. She was no longer a horny teenager, and would do well to remember that. When she opened the door, it only made her blush a deep red, as standing in the doorway was Henry Stabler. _Well this just got even more awkward, what the hell… _

"Henry?"

"Hi, Emma"

"What can I help you with?"

"I actually brought this…" and from behind his back he pulled out a few pieces of pizza in plastic wrap. Emma hadn't really eaten pizza in years, so this was a little odd to her.

"Um, thank you, Henry."

"My mom actually had me bring it by."

"Will you thank her for me?"

"Sure. Listen… can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, come in."

Once he walked in Emma shut the door behind him, she was extremely confused by this point. What would the kid wish to speak about?

"Listen… I know you love my mom, so don't bother lying about it. Just do me a favor and be careful, take care of her. I don't want to see her hurt ever again, and I know my dad did just that. Yeah, I know what happened, I also know he doesn't want to see me anymore, I know how to snoop you know. But anyways, you need to be careful with her and get your… shit together. And you seriously need to talk to Charlotte, I know you love her, but you need to talk to her for real. She's been looking to my mom for it, and while I don't mind, and love the idea of a sister, she needs you too. You know what she asked my mom today? She asked if she could call her mom, because she doesn't have the same thing with you as my mom has with me, and she wants it to be like that. That's a really shitty thing, Emma, totally not cool. I get that what happened to you was messed up to, but seriously you need to get it together because you're hurting her and I know you don't mean too."

"Did you just cuss? Twice?"

"Is that all you got out of the whole monologue?" And there it was, the infamous Regina Mills eye roll.

"No, but I can tell who your mother is, that's for sure."

"Will you just quit deflecting and respond like a damn adult."

"Kid, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to swear, but I'll let this go because I get that you're… worked up, and to answer your question yes I'll take care of your mother and I'm trying to figure out how to work it out with, Charlotte as we speak. Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am. I also think this is the most informal I've ever seen you behave. You should do that more often, I think Charlie would like it."

"So she's Charlie now?"

"Yeah, and she likes it."

"You know kid… you're not too bad yourself, especially at twelve, your mother raised you well."

"Yeah, she really did…"

"Thank you, Henry. Really, for being such a good friend to charlotte… Charlie, already. She deserves someone like you in her life and I-, I haven't been the best as of late, or in a long time for that matter. I don't know exactly how to fix this."

"Take her to breakfast tomorrow."

"What?"

"Take her to breakfast tomorrow, and talk, tell her the truth. Then take her to the park or a movie, something she will enjoy and just try. It will make her happy believe me. All she wants is for you to love her, Emma, that's all you have to do. And after that, drop her off at my house with me and Kathryn, and take my mom for a drink and out to dinner. Be honest with her too, I know that you're struggling, I can see it, I'm not just any twelve year old, I'm my mom's son. As long as you're honest with both of them, and you always try they'll be happy."

"I don't know about all of that Henry."

"Good thing I do then."

"Kid…"

"Just write mom a note telling her of the plans, I'll take it back with me and give it to her. It can be operation swanstables"

"Swanstables? Really kid?"

"it was the best I could come up with on such short notice."

Emma just shook her head, and walked to her desk, fishing out a piece of notebook paper and a pen so she could send Henry back with a letter. She didn't know why she didn't just call, but she supposed this was more romantic in the end. Handing the paper to Henry, she followed him to the door so she could watch him head back home.

"Oh, and Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Can you see about changing my last name to Mills? I don't like Stabler… and I don't think it's worth keeping, especially with mom changing her name back."

"I'll certainly look into it Henry, but make sure you talk to your mom about it."

"Okay."

"And kid?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a pretty good son to your mom, and a good friend to Charlie, keep it up. I'm sure she'd love to have a brother too."

Henry just smiled and took off in his mother's direction. His plan had worked out pretty well already.

When he walked into the door his mother stopped him.

"Where have you been?"

"I figured Emma would need food too."

"Henry…"

"Well she did, and she told me to give you this."

Henry passed off the paper and walked away, looking for Charlotte.

"We're not done with this conversation young man!"

But with a smile, she read the letter and thought of tomorrow. What was she going to wear? It should be exciting nonetheless.

**Sorry, this chapter is a little bit shorter, but I hope it satisfies some things for people. Every relationship does have its ups and downs… let's just see what the next chapter brings, shall we? ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

Regina woke up the next morning still unsure of what had transpired between Emma and Henry, but wondering if she should just ask Emma later. She decided she would ask later, maybe after their dinner, possibly during if they had nothing to talk about, but she found that unlikely. When she wandered down to make breakfast, both Henry and Charlotte we're already awake and eating cereal. _So much for making breakfast._

"I see you already have started to eat breakfast… are you both ready for the day?"

"Yes, mom. We got ready before you were even up. You were running late today."

Regina glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10.

"Wait a minute… Charlotte, why are you having cereal, you're going to breakfast with your mother."

"I know, this is just a snack."

Regina could only shake her head, she had slept in, and Charlotte was eating cereal _as a snack_. Who did that remind her of? Oh that's right, one Emma swan. It seemed she certainly had passed some things on to her daughter. Just then there was a knocking at the door, and Regina could only groan. She wasn't dressed for the day at all, and she was stuck answering the door in her robe. How unfortunate this situation would appear.

"Ill be back in a minute, Charlie I hope you're ready to go."

Walking to the door Regina attempted to fix her hair by running her fingers through it, fluffing it up slightly as she walked. When she got to the door she let out a breath of air, hoping that today would go well.

"Hello, Regina, these are for you." And Emma handed her a single yellow rose.

"Ah, I see someone knows what her flowers mean."

Emma just looked at her oddly, before shaking her head.

"I just like the color yellow."

"Oh."

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes, it would seem I slept in. An odd experience for me."

"Well you look beautiful anyways."

"Now I know you've lost your mind. I am not beautiful."

"You're absolutely beautiful, I promise. I hope your excited for our date tonight."

"hmm…"

"What is it?"

"If this all works out… will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

"Regina, I would love you if your skin was purple, and you had orange eyes. It's your personality that I love, your quirky smile, and you're giant heart. You're being beautiful is just an added bonus, and good job high jacking a song lyric."

"That's… an odd one, but alright. And I have no idea what song lyric that could possibly be."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Odd. I'll have to introduce you to it."

"You know I'm not who I was a long time ago."

"And neither am I, all the more to love. I promise, I love everything about you."

"Some things don't change."

"And what would that be?"

"Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." And with a wink Regina walked away, leaving the door open for Emma. She couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face at the absolute stunned silence from the blonde.

Emma soon closed her mouth and walked in the door, shutting it behind her and falling Regina into the kitchen.

"Charlotte, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, mother."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Well… come along then, we have much to speak of."

"Yes, mother."

Charlotte started to walk past her mother when the blonde held her arms out. Jet black hair sprung back at the sudden stop, as the head it was attached too tilted up in surprise.

"May I have a hug?"

A smile played across Charlotte's face. One that was so sincere and bright it looked painful. Like there wasn't enough room on her face for it. You would think she had just been promised the world, but instead she was just receiving a much needed hug. She curled into her mother's side, tucking her nose into her mother's neck in a move that hadn't been made in ages. A small whimper came from the younger girl's throat and her mother pulled her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Charlotte Maria Swan. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, momma. I love you too… Promise we'll talk about it?"

"I promise to try and do right by you… and I promise we'll talk."

Regina gasped in surprise at the middle name, and when Emma finished speaking to Charlotte, she smirked gently at Regina. Henry just looked at his mother with a confused expression, he wouldn't get the reference.

"You know… why don't we all go to breakfast together? We can all go together, and then for lunch Charlotte and I will go together, and you and Henry can spend time together… and then for dinner the kids can hang out, and we'll go to dinner. Only a slight plan change. Is that okay, Charlie?"

Charlotte beamed at her mother, her surprise for this day coming in leaps and bounds.

"Oh yes! I think that's a wonderful idea!"

"How about you Regina? Henry?"

"I think it's awesome. Mom?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Henry go get proper clothing on, I'll do the same."

With that they all got ready to go to breakfast after the clothing change, Regina being herself took a good five minutes to find an outfit. When they made it to the diner, they took a corner booth, Henry and Charlotte on one side, Emma and Regina on the other.

"So… mom why did you make the weird face when Emma said Charlotte's first name?"

"Well… It's just-"

"Maria is your mother's middle name, Henry."

"Didn't you guys know each other when you were younger?"

"Yes we did, and so when I had Charlotte… I wanted her to have a good name. And what better middle name, then that of someone who I loved."

"How romantic." Charlotte's eyes appeared bright, and the smile on her face couldn't have been wiped off if someone spent an hour scrubbing. She looked… star struck.

"That's… interesting to say the least."

"Mmm… Henry your middle name is thanks to Emma also."

"uh… how?"

"yeah, how? What's his middle name?"

Regina smiled, a brightness flickering in her eyes that caused Emma slight concern.

"Well she's clearly not gonna answer. My middle name is Boston, I think it's dumb. Who does that to their kid?"

"Henry Boston Mills!"

"Uh… I certainly get where you got it from. But that's odd for a middle name don't you think?"

"Quite honestly, I blame the drugs they gave me in the hospital. I couldn't even go back and change it later like I wanted."

"What would you have changed it too?"

"Emmerson"

"Because that's any better."

"How incredibly rude."

"I'm only playing…"

"why Boston?! Why won't you guys tell me?"

"Boston is where Emma always wanted to run away too, and it's where she did go the one time she ran away from home."

"You ran away from home?"

"Absolutely, things weren't always hunky dory with my parents. I was rebellious anyways, and I wanted a little piece of freedom. Until Regina and her mother came and found me that is."

"Should have hid better than."

"How did you convince your mom to come get me?"

"You think she had a choice? She just wanted me to be quiet. I cried for hours, and then continuously whined until she promised to take me. She was trying to prove me wrong, and didn't realize that I was in fact right and knew just where to find you."

"You always did know how to find me."

"Yeah…"

Slowly the two woman started to lean towards each other, neither one really noticing, but both watching the others mouths. They both wanted to kiss, and they probably would have, but…

"AHEM! I'm trying to eat here!"

"I apologize."

"I'm sorry, Henry."

"Apology excepted, can we eat now?"

"Yes, dear."

Emma and Regina shared a small smile, both somewhat upset with being broken apart. Soon though, the bickering began.

"You had started it! I told you that I liked him, and you tripped him in the hall way!"

"He had it coming, he was always giving me dirty looks."

"He was doing no such thing!"

"I beg to differ! And he smelt of rum, he was a horrible influence on you."

"Regina, that was my decision to make, no one elses."

"Well it's not my fault you were doomed to make the wrong one."

"If I was going to make the wrong decision that it my choice, no one elses, and it wouldn't have been the wrong choice since I was in love with someone else anyways!"

"How was I to know that?"

"You could have trusted me! Like friends are supposed too!"

"How could I do that when I was watching my heart break?"

"You know what, maybe we won't work out, you probably still don't trust me, and you seem to think I don't know how to make my own choices."

Emma abruptly got up from the table, beckoning Charlotte to come also. Regina just sat there stunned, and Henry looked confused, like he had no idea what had just transpired. Maybe he really didn't, Regina wasn't too sure herself. A single tear made a trek down her face, sliding over well rounded, red lips, before dripping from a small chin and landing in a black coffee. Regina slowly glanced down at her coffee, looking at it like she was surprised the tear had even appeared. Her coffee still looked exactly the same, it was still black, bitter, and underappreciated. Much like she now felt herself, and apparently a few tears wouldn't change that, if anything it would make it salty and completely unwanted. Was this how her life was? Black, bitter, and slightly salty? What a poor ending to what had started out as a lovely morning. She felt like she needed a drink, and now maybe she could still go get that done, if she found someone to watch Henry. It's five o'clock somewhere, right?

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What just happened?"

Regina let out a quiet sigh, before shaking her head and getting up. Leaving money for their breakfast and a tip to the waitress. She had no real answer for Henry, and she didn't wish to speak anyhow.

"I don't know, I really don't."

With that they left the diner, and made their way home.

Across town, Emma and Charlotte we're walking at a fast pace towards the park.

"Mom, wait, mom… EMMA."

"Excuse you young lady?"

"NO, excuse you. You need to apologize."

"What did you say?"

"I said… you need to apologize. She didn't do anything wrong, and you're just being grouchy over nothing. That was years ago that you were speaking of, what are you afraid of?"

"Falling in love again…"

"Mom… you need to talk to her."

"Maybe later… right now we need to go talk."

Charlotte stopped in her tracks and gave her mother a hard look. She'd never before been defiant, but this needed to happen. Why were adults so dumb?

"Charlotte…"

"No. Promise you'll talk to her and I'll talk with you."

"Charlotte, I refuse-"

"Then I'm going home."

"No, wait… I'll talk with her later."

"At dinner tonight."

"Charlotte, I can't just-"

"Oh look a Taxi to take me home."

"Fine, at dinner tonight I'll talk to her."

"Good."

Charlotte skipped away, proud of herself for standing up for what she believed to be right. Emma just shook her head and followed after her daughter. This was getting to be ridiculous.


	8. Chapter 7

**Trigger warning- mentions of rape **

Charlotte and Emma continued there day after Emma text Regina apologizing and asking if they could still have that dinner. When she received a yes, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe the day wouldn't be _too _bad, and it wasn't like she had meant to truly go off on Regina. Surprisingly, her and her daughter drifted through conversation relatively well. It was never awkward for them; they just expressed their thoughts and emotions as blatantly as possible. Emma wondered why they hadn't done this before, and couldn't help but feel guilt at the realization that they could have, if only she had been more forthcoming.

"So… my father raped you?"

"Yes, he did."

"And where is he now?"

Emma thought about lying and saying jail, but there relationship had fallen apart before due to secrets and lies, she wanted to fix it. So she remained honest.

"I honestly don't know, his probation officer contacted me quite a while ago stating that Neal hadn't check in and was and still is missing."

"That's his name? Neal?"

"Yes."

"May I ask how you guys met?"

"High school… I got together with him after Regina left. Take note, rebound relationships are never any good, and you would do well to pay attention to the signs that men throw your way."

"What's a rebound relationship? And what signs?"

"A rebound relationship is someone you get together with so that you can forget about someone else. And signs would be like… if they seem to be too bossy, or if they never want you around your family or friends. That's not safe, and if anyone acts like that tell me right away, got it? Or if not me another adult."

"Mom, I'm kind of young to be in a relationship anyways."

"Thank god for that. Just remember that in the future okay?"

"Okay… Um… can I ask you something?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"Can I call Regina, mom?"

"Of course you can call her, do you want her phone number for the home phone?"

"No, that's… that's not what I meant, can I call her mom."

"Oh"

Charlotte winced at the flicker of pain that crossed her mother's face, she hadn't meant for it to be like that, she just… felt like Regina understood, and that she was another stable adult in her life that would be a good role model and parent, not a replacement.

"I just… She's like another mom to me. I'm not trying to replace you, she's just… I don't know how to explain this right. But I don't mean to hurt your feelings or replace you. She's like another parent you know? Lots of kids have two parents, and she's like that second parent for me."

Emma smiled in understanding, it made more sense now and her feelings weren't quite as hurt. Playing double parent when you're not even doing so well as one parent would be excessive. If Regina was okay with it, then so was she, maybe it would be good for her daughter. Her only fear was her and Regina not working out and them getting attached.

"I don't have a problem with it if Regina doesn't, but I would like to talk to her about it first… and you have to understand that if me and her don't work out it's not because she doesn't love you, got it?"

"I'm not five, Ma. I understand that."

"Good… so what else do you want to talk about?"

"Mm… I'm good. Can we watch a movie?"

"Absolutely"

After a few hours, it was time for Regina and Emma to go on their date, and both women were rather nervous. Regina was just putting her shoes on when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Henry answered the door, took one look at Emma, and smirked.

"Hey, mom! You're in trouble!"

Emma just looked on confused, in place of her normal dress suit, was a tuxedo that had clearly been tailored to fit her form. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but instead of a normal day one, it had a single braid pulled into it, and the rest was curled. For shoes she wore stilettos that made her even taller than she normally was.

When Regina came down the stairs, Emma couldn't help but allow her eyes to bug out a bit. While not in a tuxedo, and not in a dress either, Regina still called all attention to herself. She wore a cream sweater with quarter sleeves, and a cowl neck. Black slacks hugged her legs nicely until they flared off at the ends, where a black pair of pumps were. Her hair was brushed as it normally was until at the ends it curled out, showing off her layers. Something different seemed to be sparkling in her eyes too, was that amusement she saw?

"I wasn't sure if we would still be on for tonight."

"yes, about that… I hope to apologize, and that we can speak about it all over dinner?"

"Of course, I was hoping we could talk. Where's Charlie?"

"I'm right here…"

And then wavy black hair and bright blue eyes appeared from behind Emma. The girl was wearing an ender man t-shirt, with plain blue jeans, and a grey pair of chucks. Regina hadn't realized the girl owned such casual clothing.

"Wow! Is that an ender man shirt?"

"Yup."

"Where did you get it?"

"I got it today at… what was that place called again?"

"Hot topic."

"Yeah, Hot topic."

"Isn't that where all the cool kids shop?"

Emma watched from the corner of her eye as her daughters smile brightened, she had agreed to buy her daughter more casual clothes in hopes of getting her to open up more. She didn't want her to feel like she couldn't talk to people. Across from Emma, Regina smiled too, making eye contact with the girl and giving her a wink.

"Well off we go children; Kathryn is in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Yes mom, I know where she is, have fun on your date!" Henry hugged his mother and walked off into the direction of the living room, Charlotte stayed behind and said goodbye before looking down shyly and heading off after him.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, Regina?"

"Where's my hug?"

A huge grin spread across the little girls face as she rushed to the older woman and pressed her face into Regina's chest. She was content to stay there forever, but didn't want to miss hanging out with Henry. She did not miss though, the smile on Emma's face. She raced off without further delay as the two woman headed out the door.

"You're so good with her."

"She's very easy to love and be around."

"I wish I had realized that a long time ago, I have a lot to make up for."

"But you're trying, and honestly it's never too late."

Emma smiled gently, holding her hand out for Regina.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

And about half an hour later they were seated in the restaurant, waiting on their drinks. Hoping the other would start the conversation first.

"So…"

"So, I'm sorry about freaking out earlier, I know you didn't mean it like that… and I have an issue with people and trust. I do trust you, and I'm really sorry."

"It's quite alright, I do in fact find that I'm most surprised about something else entirely."

"What's that?"

"You still talk like the Emma I fell in love with."

"Do what now?"

"You talk the same as you used too, at least when you're not at work or holding up your walls, you sound just the same."

"I could say the same of you."

"Sometimes eloquence with words over rides my attempt at simplifying everything for Henry. It's hard to talk to a two year old like that."

"True story… So um… I spoke with Charlotte today."

"And how did that go?"

"Extremely well, surprisingly. She asked questions and I answered as best as I could… we went to the movies, and she asked if she could call you mom."

Regina just about choked on her water.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I didn't think-"

"No, it's okay. I told her if it was okay with you that I was fine with it. You're just what she needs, another parent who can actually be there for her. I just… If you're going to be her other mom, please… no matter what happens with us be there for her? I know that I just figured out how to do that myself… but I don't want my mistake repeated."

"Emma… I will never let what happens between us effect Henry or Charlie, it wouldn't be their fault, and they really shouldn't be put in the middle. I already love her like she's my own."

Emma got up from the table quickly before walking around and pulling Regina into a hug, and then kissing her with everything she had. She wanted to explain so much in that kiss, her gratefulness, how happy she was, the love that she had for Regina, and the absolute understanding and hope. Regina pulled her in closer by her jacket, kissing back just as fiercely. A collective "Awww" was heard around them, and Emma let go blushing, while Regina just smirked.

"_Oy! It's dinner and a show!"_

Emma's blush deepened, while Regina turned around and winked at the offending "audience" member. Sitting back down, Emma tried to regain her footing in the conversation, but soon realized all proper thought had been lost with that one kiss. It had meant everything to her, and she had felt all the love that Regina conveyed.

"I'm perfectly okay with Charlotte, calling me mom… in case that wasn't clear."

"Thank you… I hope you can help her more than I can."

"Don't sell yourself short, you've come a long way, and you're certainly farther than I am."

"About that… would you like a secretary position?"

"Secretary? Where and for whom?"

"For me of course, I am in desperate need of one, and I own the company so I get to say who works where. What do you think?"

"Emma, I can hardly except… you've already done so much for me!"

"And I want to do more. Regina, just let me have this one okay? You need the job, I think you'll do great, and I have the position available. Just go with it."

"Alright, I suppose."

"Good."

"So… about this relationship…"

"I want to give it a go, I think we at least deserve the chance to be happy if nothing else. We'll start off slow, and work our way up. We'll talk through all of it. I really want this to happen, Regina."

"I can agree to that, we do deserve a go at it, I believe."

They couldn't believe the whole conversation and decision had been that easy, of course, things and life generally never are, so they both waited with baited breath to see what happened next… but for now they were happy to see what could occur, never before did they believe that this would happen.

Just then Emma's phone started to ring.

"Emma Swan speaking, how may I help you?"

"mhm… Okay… you're kidding right? No? Fine, but if he thinks that's going to happen he's crazy. I don't care, pull all the documents you have to now. I said now. We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Who was that?"

"That would be your ex, causing a major disruption in the case. He has decided to fight you on custody…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. He'll lose, but… we still have work to do. Speaking of, your son wants his last name to change to Mills, it seems like he doesn't want Stabler anymore."

Regina couldn't help but smile, her sweet boy always trying to do the right thing.

"Would that be too hard to do?"

"Not really, we'll deal with the most important parts first, but I'll certainly get all the documents and everything required to change his last name too."

"Thank you Emma… I hope you understand, but I've lost my appetite, and kind of just want to go hangout with the kids."

"I completely understand… Let's go."

They headed back in silence, it had certainly thrown their date for a loop… but at least it would be taken care of, or so they both hoped…


	9. Chapter 8

Dark, lust filled hazel eyes tracked their way up a lean, tan leg, only stopping to take in the view of a shapely waist, and heading up towards a light purple top that appeared to be, slightly too small. A little bit of abs were flashed, and a well-proportioned chest heaved slightly at the effort put onto the small frame. A slight frown marred a gorgeous face, chocolate eyes looking up in frustration. It seemed that the box Regina was trying to push up onto the top of the cabinet didn't want to budge, and she had yet to notice that Emma swan was staring at her or that she was even in the house.

Henry just glanced from one adult to the next and left the room, while Emma approached quietly from behind, hoping not to startle Regina into dropping the box. One hand quickly placed itself on the box, while the other wrapped around Regina's waist, a gentle push had the box all the way onto the cabinet, and pushed back a bit. Initially, the brunette had stiffened when the hand had curled around her torso, but when she took a deep breath and smelled vanilla; she smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Well hello there, I didn't expect you for another five minutes."

"I couldn't wait to see my beautiful woman, Henry let me in."

"Ah yes, he should be leaving soon, he just had to-"

"BYE MOM! BYE EMMA! SEE YOU LATER!"

"-grab his backpack. BYE HENRY, I LOVE YOU."

"BYE KID."

The door slammed shut, and Regina winced before shaking it off, and turning around in the slim, yet strong arms.

"So what's the plan for the evening?"

"Well, it's kind of been two whole days since I saw my love, I figured we could have a stay at home date night."

"Zelena and the kids should be back soon, I don't want it to be weird."

"Which is why, we're going to my house."

"Oh we are, are we?"

"Yes, of course, where else would I treat my love?"

Regina smiled lazily, grabbing Emma's hand and her keys to lock the door. Henry wouldn't be home until tomorrow anyways, and she had her phone. When she turned around from locking the door, she was met with the thing she only had ever referred to as-

"Why, so help me, is that yellow monstrosity from hell here, and how is it still alive?"

"Aww, Regina come on, you know you loved it back in high school!"

"Emma Swan…"

"I have kept it all these years, as kind of my… around town car."

"And where is the Audi?"

"In the garage."

"Well why did you bring this?"

"For old times' sake of course, not a lot has really changed, and I like to remember that."

Regina glanced at Emma, seeing the nostalgic look she couldn't help but lean in for a heated kiss, nipping Emma's bottom lip.

"Can you wait until we get to my house for that?"

"Oh, I suppose. But do try to avoid keeping me waiting."

With that Emma practically dragged them both to the car, shooting off towards her house, only to drag Regina out of the car and into the house when they made it two minutes faster than usual.

"Someones a bit excited I'd say."

"Don't tease me woman, I've wanted you for so long it hurts. Seriously."

Emma shut the front door behind them, pushing Regina up against the wall and kissing her heatedly, hoping beyond hope that this would go somewhere. Regina couldn't help but respond in kind, much gentler, but still there nonetheless. Emma lightly trailed kisses down Regina's neck, the brunette's head tilting back in a deep moan at the contact. The blonde couldn't help the wicked smile that plastered itself on her face. She found the other woman's pulse point and bit down, grazing soft, warm skin. A shiver was sent down Regina's spine that had Emma biting harder. A growl was heard, and next thing she knew, she was on the wall and Regina was in front of her, tugging at her t-shirt, and kissing along her jaw line.

The shirt disappeared relatively quickly after that, the tank top under it going quickly. Regina smiled evilly; teeth showing in a predatory smile when she noticed the blondes well defined abs. Someone clearly did spend their time working out. She then decided to kneel, causing a whimper to escape Emma's throat. A tongue was trailed gently across the expanse of the blonde's stomach, leaving wet stains wherever it went. Following the grooves of well-defined muscles, and then creating her own path heading up as she followed a long with it, stopping short of a black-laced bra, one that was gone relatively quick.

Emma stiffened at the suddenly rather cold air, flipping Regina around again, being the only one without a top on simply wouldn't do. Quickly, Regina's torso was just as covered as Emma's, in other words not at all. The two women whimpered at the touch when their bodies grazed one another, the pull towards each other border lining on painful. A gentle push that had been meant to make them even closer, caused them both to land on the floor with a thud, cold tile meeting their backs. The brunette didn't seem to mind at all, pulling Emma from her slightly confused position next to her, to straddling her hips. A devious smile graced the blondes lips when she noticed the sudden change. Warm fingers gently slid against a flat mid-section, a shiver of contentment causing a smile to form. Kisses were exchanged, and fingers roamed in different directions, giving the feeling of complete euphoria. A finger hooked onto a belt loop, tugging on a pair of jeans, and soft blonde hair, cascaded down onto tan skin, as two pairs of hands attempted to pull of the extra tight skinny jeans. The jeans slowly started to slide off, to the complete happiness of the two lovers, and-

_Knock, Knock, knock_

"Fuckin, shit." Was murmured before the knocking sounded again.

"Who is it?" Emma hollered, irritation coating her voice.

"It's your mother, I came to meet your new girlfriend today, remember?"

"OH SHIT. Uh… just a second!"

Both women scrambled to find their clothes, throwing them on as quickly as possible. Really though, what horrible timing, and why hadn't they decided to move to the bedroom?!

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine! Just a second okay?"

"Okay, Dear. Really I don't see the concern, I have a key I'll just-"

"NO! Really, it's okay, I mean why bother pulling it out, I'm almost to the door. Right. This. Second."

And with that Emma opened the door, barely checking to make sure her clothes were okay. Regina was on the other hand, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Oh, I see why you were… delayed now." Mary Margaret said, throwing a wink at Emma. The blonde just twitched, slightly unnerved by her mother's comment.

"You must be Emma's girlfriend, I- …Regina?"

"Hello, Mrs. Nolan, It's a pleasure to see you… again."

Unshed tears sparkled in Mary Margaret's hazel eyes. It had been so long since she had seen the other girl, and she had truly missed her. A lot had changed since then. She took in Regina's appearance, noting the softer curves, and the longer hair. Brown eyes that used to be incredibly bright and so full of love were somewhat darker, and more understanding of the world they took in. She seemed slightly taller, and less… stiff than she had when she left, the girl only had been seventeen when she ran away.

At the same time that Mary Margaret took in Regina, the brunette took in the older woman. The years had in fact been kind to her. She had some grey in her once, pure-ebony hair, and some wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, mostly laugh lines, but she still looked much the same. Her smile seemed bright as ever, and the unshed tears let Regina know she had missed Regina as much as Regina had missed her.

"Would you come here please?"

Regina happily obliged, stepping closer to the older woman, and making eye contact, allowing a gentle smile to grace her features before she was unceremoniously pulled into a tight hug. For just a moment, she allowed herself to remember how it had been all those years ago, how accepting the Nolan's had been of her, when even her mother didn't understand. She let her head ease gently onto the older woman's shoulder, hugging a little tighter when unwanted tears made their appearance.

"I've missed you guys so much."

"And we've missed you, Gina. Is it true? Are you and my Emma dating?"

"yes, ma'am."

"Well congratulations, sweetheart. I'm so happy you two finally got together."

Regina smiled and hugged impossibly tighter, allowing tears to fall, and a half laugh, half sob to escape her throat. Emma for her part, looked on happily, her mother had always adored Regina, and said they should be together, now they actually had the chance. She really didn't want to mess this up.

Letting go of Regina, Mary Margaret shook her finger at her daughter.

"And you! Don't go breaking this sweet girls heart, you hear me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be defending me and my heart? I'm offended."

"Emma Ruth Nolan- Swan…"

"Yes, mom, I'll keep her safe, I promise." And a gentle smile was aimed at Regina, one that made her heart beat faster, and her eyes to start watering again.

"Now let's all go eat, I'm hungry and we have much to catch up on."

Pale hands grabbed hold of a tan one, and dragged the pair into the kitchen. Emma just looked on and shook her head before following the two dark haired women; this might possibly be a rather awkward lunch. When she made it in, she noted that both already had a picture of a child sitting out. Regina one of Henry, and Mary Margaret had one of Charlotte and one of Emma. They appeared to be comparing them.

"Dear, Henry looks quite a bit like you."

"I know, he doesn't really look like Daniel at all. Charlie looks a lot like you though."

"I certainly agree she does. Though it's strange…"

"What is?"

"Look at this." Mary Margaret, pushed all the photo's together pointing at them and trying to explain what she was seeing.

"They all look similar."

"I suppose I can see what you mean."

"No, really dear. Look"

Regina just seemed somewhat confused. Knowing something that would help, Emma pulled out one of her photo albums from the living room next door, pulling out a photo of a certain dark haired beauty, and placing it next to the rest.

"Now do you see?"

Regina couldn't help the gasp; they all looked like they belonged together, as if they were meant to be a family. Henry's hazel eyes somewhat matched Emma's, while Charlottes dark hair looked a lot like Regina's did at the same age. Eye shapes, and the generally facial build called for the same thing. Someone could easily mistake them as all being related. Emma just threw a smile back at her girlfriend, she had already seen the resemblances and wasn't surprised, it was simply irony.

"See Honey, we were meant to be together."

A playful smile and a girlish giggle were the only response. Mary Margaret just looked on and watched the interaction. She had wanted them together when she had seen them as hopeless teens; the world certainly had a funny way of taking its sweet time.

After lunch, an exhausting event all on its own, the two women couldn't find it in themselves to continue their earlier activity that had been so rudely interrupted. But it had been worth it all in the end, and now they were curled up together on the couch, Regina as the little spoon while they watched a romantic comedy and Emma placed soft kisses on Regina's neck. Rolling over to look at her lover, she was happy to see the smile on Emma's face.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" was her only response, a gentle hand rubbing soothing circles a long her back, an index finger trailing a long her hip once in a while.

"I'm kind of glad your mother interrupted."

Emma tilted her head in consideration of this new information, confusion placing a mask on her features.

"Not in a bad way! If I could… I'd make love to you all day long, Emma Swan. But, I think we should have our relationship be a little older first… and that it should not be in the entry way of your house."

"While I do find it somewhat disappointing… I understand, and I really don't want our first time to be like that either. We're not hormonal teenagers anymore who can't control ourselves. We'll make the best of all of this, I promise you." A gentle kiss was placed on olive toned knuckles, and a smirk pulled at red lips.

"Emma Swan, I love you, I'm in love with you. Whatever it takes… we'll do it okay?"

"Oh I know we'll do it."

"Emma!"

"Well… it's true. But honestly, It'll be okay. I promise."

"Always the teenager, I swear. But thank you."

"You're welcome my love."

"mm."

"And Regina?"

"yes, Dear?"

"I'm in love with you too. Like crazy, over the moon, head over heels, soul mate kind of stuff."

Regina pulled her down into a kiss, smiling into it before letting Emma go. Licking at her bottom lip, and then biting it, she glanced up into the extremely aroused look of one tall blonde.

"It's hard to not take you right now… When you do things like that."

"Sorry, not sorry?"

"Mhmm, whatever."

With that Emma kissed her back, with everything she had, swiping her tongue against the brunette's lip asking for entrance. Once granted she pulled the smaller woman in more, giving it her everything, and allowing her tongue to swipe along the roof of the brunette's mouth, eliciting a deep groan. Then she pulled back and smiled.

"Nap time dear, I'm tired." With that, she rolled over, pulling Regina with her and tucking her into her chest.

"Emma Swan, I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do, that was just… wrong."

"Whatever you say dear."

A growl was the only response, and soon enough, even breaths tickled the blondes chest as they both drifted off to sleep. Their date having gone from heated, to weird, to relaxing.


	10. Chapter 9

"Come on, Reggie, you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then enlighten me, Miss Swan, how DID you mean it? Because it sounded like you weren't concerned at all about Henry going to Daniels every weekend."

"It's not that I'm not concerned, I'm sorry I joked about you having more free time to spend with me. I don't honestly think he'll have him every weekend anyways, his lawyer is just trying to make this more drawn out than necessary."

"I don't care if you thought it was merely a joke, even the thought that I would want to be away from Henry at all is enough."

"Regina, I get it, really I do."

"How could you get it? You have no problem being away from Charlotte, you know nothing on the matter of being a mom!" A gasp escaped Regina's throat as she looked in shock at Emma, the taken aback expression said it all. She had hit home, and now she had to deal with the consequences. Her mother's statement drifted through her thoughts _"To speak without thinking is to shoot without aiming". _She truly hadn't meant it when she said it, and she really didn't want to hurt Emma, she had just been upset and spoke words she didn't mean, something she had always done.

"Emma, I didn't mean that."

"Yes, I think you did. Don't worry, I get it. You're right, I can hardly speak on the matter of mothering when I'm not much of one myself now can I?"

"Emma, that's not true, I swear to you."

"No, Regina I think you're right. Maybe we should take a break from this… this whatever it is we have going so I can learn to be a better parent first."

"This whatever? You mean our relationship?"

"What relationship, Regina? We haven't really been on a proper date. Every weekend I want to spend with you, you rather spend with Henry except on the rare occasion he takes off to his friend's house for a night. On week days you're too busy looking at jobs, even though I offered you one. We can't hang out at your house because you live at your sisters. What relationship do we really have?"

"ONE WHERE I LOVE YOU. I don't want to take that job because I feel like it's just saying I can't get one on my own! I want my own job before I leave my sisters so I can have a stable environment! I've been spending time with Henry because he's my son, and I don't want him to grow up! I'm sorry if that's not enough for you."

"I love you too, Regina, and I'm sorry that you don't feel like you can take that job from me… but until this shit storm gets worked out, I think we need some time apart."

"Agreed, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my SISTER'S house." And with that she stormed out, slamming the door. Charlotte stuck her head out from behind the kitchen door, disappointment etched across her features.

"So… I guess we get to eat the anniversary cake ourselves?"

"I suppose so, it's just a stupid one month anyways."

"Mom… it's okay to be upset."

Emma let out a sigh, and walked towards her daughter tugging her into her side.

"Don't grow up too fast, you're already too smart for your own good.. Now what do you say we have some of that cake and watch a movie?"

"You don't have to spend time with me if you don't want too… I don't think that you're not a mom just because we haven't had the best relationship… you don't gotta feel obligated."

"I don't feel obligated, I promise, we need to spend time together anyways, Regina is right on that part."

Charlotte let a shy smile take place on her features before taking the piece of cake her mother had cut for her into the living room to pick out a movie.

Across town Regina was just arriving home when Henry was coming to the front door with a wrapped present in hand.

"there's no need to bring that now, Henry. You can just… put it in my closet."

"Uh… why?"

"Emma and I are… taking a break."

"That's stupid. Why?

"Because her and I don't see eye to eye on some things…"

"Okay, spill. What happened?"

"You are twelve, you don't need to hear about these things."

"I'm almost thirteen, mom. I'm not three, I understand relationships. Just spill okay?"

"Fine… we had a falling out because she says that I spend too much time with you, and not enough with her. As in we haven't really gotten to go on a proper date yet. And I may have said that she wouldn't understand how I feel because she doesn't act like a mother to Charlotte."

"Mom…"

"What? It's not my fault she doesn't spend as much time with Charlotte as I spend with you."

"that's a good thing. You spend too much time with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. You want to hang out a lot, and honestly? I rather hang out with friends more often, but I don't want to ask because I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"And you thought now would be the optimum time to hurt them?"

"No, I just think that while we're talking about things out in the open… that I should let you know that she does have somewhat of a point. It also isn't very nice to tell her she isn't a mother."

"Now you sound like me."

"Well it's true. She's not the same as you are, and that's bound to happen. Everyone is different, isn't that what you've always taught me?"

"I suppose…"

"Good, now can you go fix this?"

"Henry, it's not that simple."

"Yes it is. You just have to believe, go out on a date or something! Don't break up on your one month anniversary, that's gotta be like bad luck or something."

"Henry, she's also upset that I haven't taken the job she offered, it's not an overnight fix."

"Take the job then."

"What?"

"Take the job. We both know it's just your pride stopping you."

"Henry Boston Mills…"

"Mills, I like that. Now go on, go get your girl!"

"She's probably too angry with me."

"I doubt it… would you just go already? Jeesh. And take the present with you, do I have to be the boss around here?"

"We're talking about this later!"

"No we're not! Bye mom!"

Regina let out a sigh and shook her head as the front door was shut behind her. She was smothering him? And when did he learn to speak like that? Maybe Emma wasn't the only one who wasn't mothering enough if her son knew how to behave like an adult already. She supposed that it was her pride getting in the way, but in all honesty… Other than her son, it was all she had left, and it was already dented and bent out of shape from the lies her ex-husband had fed her. Too often she found herself playing on the defensive, and behaving in an inappropriate manner to an adult. She had jumped into the wife role to early, and grew up too fast, now she was paying for it.

She decided to walk back to Emma's house, allowing the cold air to calm her nerves. It had already been a month since they started going out, and it seemed a little ridiculous that they had this falling out now. But Henry was right, she needed to straighten out, and they were both being ridiculous, trying too hard. She let her mind drift to all the wonderful memories they already had, and couldn't help the smile on her face that came whenever she thought of their possible future. She wanted more children, that was for sure, and she hoped it was something Emma wanted too.

Emma…

Hopefully she hadn't messed it up too bad, surely she wasn't completely to blame… but she did have some fault, and she shouldn't have said what she did.

In Emma's house, her and Charlotte were still watching the movie. Kind of. Mostly they were talking about what happened, and Charlotte took up much the same role as Henry had. Both children had grown up too quickly.

"I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't joke about stuff like that… and that you should be more understanding of her not wanting to take the job you offered her."

"And why is that?"

"Because, she has pride much like you do. Do you like it when people question your choices?"

"Well… no…"

"Exactly, I think you need to buck up, and apologize."

"It's not that simple."

"Then make it that simple."

"You are just like her you know?"

"Like who?"

"Regina"

"Really?"

"Yes, she was just like you at your age. All logical, and an adult even before puberty. I don't know how you ended up just like her with me as your mother, and maybe it's because I've… been like cora. But still, the coincidence is ridiculous."

"I'm happy to be like her. And… You're not too much like Cora. I get it mom, really I do. Okay? No hard feelings."

"How would you feel about a mother daughter day every week?"

"I think that would be amazing! Can we do Wednesday's?"

"Why Wednesday's?"

"Its… we'll it's…"

"Go on."

"It's brownie dessert day at the Diner every Wednesday…"

Emma let out a laugh, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"And here I thought you were a Regina clone! I knew you were my kid, all about the food! Of course we can have mother-daughter day be on Wednesday."

Charlotte smiled brightly, snuggling into her mother's side before a knock sounded against the door.

"I'll get it!"

Charlotte skipped up to the front door, opening it quickly with a large smile that quickly faded. The sheriff was at the door, and he looked somewhat down trodden.

"Graham?"

"yes, hello Charlotte, is your mother here?"

"Um... Yeah, just a second. MOM! GRAHAM IS HERE!"

The sheriff winced a little before the blonde came into view, a grim expression already in place.

"Emma, do you have somewhere private we may speak?"

"Um. I suppose so, yes. Follow me."

They walked over to the office, Emma quietly closing the door behind graham before turning around, facing him with an unreadable expression.

"Well, what is it?"

"There's been an accident…"

"Who's accident?"

"It's your dad, Emma. He's been in a car accident and he's at the hospital waiting for surgery. He um.. His police cruiser crashed into the light pole, and they're saying they don't know when he'll wake up."

"So help me graham, if this is some sick and twisted joke…"

"it's not I swear it! He was fine when I saw him just an hour ago! But then I got a call that he was in pursuit of some teens that had been desecrating the town hall, and he got in the car and that was the last I heard until I got a call from the dispatch unit that his car had hit a pole! I called ahead to the hospital and they told me everything, so I came to tell you."

Emma's expression was blank, minus the thin line her mouth was sat in.

"Have you told my mother?"

"Leroy told her, he was fixing to have a drink with your dad when he heard the news."

"I have to get there immediately, will you watch Charlotte for me? Please?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

With that she rushed out of the house, no jacket, and barely a pair of shoes when she just about toppled over due to a brunette in a rush.

"Regina?"

"Emma."

"I don't have time to argue right now, Regina I have to go to the hospital."

"I didn't come to argue, I promise. What's at the hospital?"

"My dad's been in an accident, I have to go."

"Wait, I can drive you!"

"I don't have time for this, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye Regina."

Deep brown eyes watered, before a single tear slid down her cheek. Maybe she had messed this up too much, now Emma wouldn't even let her drive to the hospital. More tears fell as the brunette walked back in the direction she came, letting her mind wander before she came to one resounding thought. She would get her car and she would drive to the hospital where she would support Emma. She didn't care how they ended up, Emma needed someone, and she wasn't going to let some stupid fight stop that. She loved too much and too deeply for that. She would fix this no matter what, was her final thought before stomping her way over to her car, jerking it into gear and heading off to the hospital in pursuit of her love.


	11. Chapter 10

Five minutes, that's how long Regina had been sitting in the hospital parking lot deciding her defense tactic. It sounded like a call to war, but really she just wanted to know how to best approach the blonde in their given situation. She needed to be prepared for everything, and in all honesty, she also needed to know just how to be there for Emma. It seemed easy enough when she had first decided she was going to come after the blonde, but when she truly sat down and thought about it? It was probably one of the more difficult things to do, as she truly, didn't know Emma like she hoped she would, and that realization in itself stung a little bit.

Her mind drifted as she thought further on it, slowly lifting her coffee to her mouth and taking a sip. It was lukewarm due to sitting in the car for so long. She couldn't help the scrunching of her nose or the curling of her tongue that occurred at the sour, and if she were honest, acidic taste. Too much sugar was added, and there were some coffee grounds in it too. A sigh escaped her throat the bottom of the cup was always rather disgusting. She never thought she'd be in this position, especially since the first time she realized she had feelings for Emma was back in high school when they were freshman. Sure, she probably liked her before that, but that was when she finally allowed herself to realize her casual attraction to woman. Or rather, one woman in particular that she found rather stunning.

_Listening to Mr. Johnson go on about history all day was enough to put anyone to sleep. The man's voice was monotone and fell flat. He didn't even sound interested in the subject he taught, especially with them currently going into the civil war era, a time none of them were alive, even if he looked older than dirt. She couldn't help the sideways glance at the blonde to her right, even if she couldn't see her face. She knew every detail about the girl by now, in particular the way green eyes would shine brightly when the brunette called her name. Or the way the summer sun turned her pale skin into a light tan. She even loved the way blonde hair blew in the wind. Wait… loved? She didn't love Emma Nolan, not like that anyway. Did she? Her mind raced, she couldn't like girls, her mother wouldn't approve. Who cared what the old bat approved of, she was a grouch anyways. No, her approval was needed, she couldn't get anywhere in life without her mother. Could she? Maybe. Uncertainty caused a low growl in the back of her throat. Blonde hair flicked to the side as green eyes scanned brown with a questioning look. A subtle shake of her head made those mossy eyes turn back to the front of the class, listening to the drone of the teacher's voice. _

_She couldn't allow herself to get so worked up about it, at least not in class when everyone was within ear shot, and could see her face. No, brooding was something to do in the confines of one's bedroom, away from prying eyes and reproachful mothers. But still, how could she let it get like this? Her mind drifted to all the times when she had stayed at the blondes house for sleep overs, or vice versa. Neither girl thinking anything of it when the other stripped into pajamas or no pajamas at all. They were just used to it, and neither girl really noticed the lingering looks of the other. The mutual attraction was unaware by both parties, but neither one took it for what it really was until now. No, these feelings need to go away; Mother just allowed time to be spent with Emma, now is not the time to mess that up… But again her mind drifted to the girl's kind personality, and love for people. The way her stomach muscles rippled when she rolled off the bed, and how her strong arms slung around the brunette's shoulders when a horror movie got a little too scary. How the calm, smooth voice always seemed to know just what to say, and how to push all the buttons. Regina had a crush on Emma, and it wouldn't be going away anytime soon. "Miss Mills?"_

_Her head snapped up to the front, a hot blush spreading across her face, and making her eyes darken in embarrassment. _

"_Yes Mr. Johnson?"_

"_I asked if you knew how many American's died in the civil war."_

"_Over 620 thousand, Sir."_

_The man gave her a questioning look, narrowing ice blue eyes before nodding._

"_Correct, do try to pay more attention next time."_

"_Sorry, Sir."_

_The man continued his monotone speech about the ending of the civil war, while Regina's mind drifted away once again. _

_Emma had turned in her seat slightly, giving Regina a concerned look before gently touching the back of her hand, running a thumb along tan knuckles. Regina once again just shook her head, looking down in embarrassment at being caught. She needed to figure this all out, how she wasn't sure, but she would._

_After class they walked into the hallway where Emma blocked Regina's path._

"_Hey are you alright?"_

"_Yes, just thinking, I'm sorry."_

"_No, hey, it's alright, I was just worried as all."_

_A shy smile was sent her way before she walked past the blonde, and then paused in her steps turning around._

"_Thank you for caring, Emma." She said shyly, holding her books with both arms wrapped around them, before she stood on her toes, leaving a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek, and the ducking away, a deep blush reaching all the way down to her neck. She missed the goofy grin on Emma's face, and the careful fingertips that brushed the spot she had kissed. It had made the blonde's whole day._

A knock on the wind shook Regina out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see a tearful Mary Margaret hugging herself and looking worried. Regina stepped out of the car and wrapped her arms around Mary Margaret, pulling her close and whispering apologies.

"Thank you for coming. I… I heard what happened between you and Emma, and I was up there… but I needed some air. I never thought that he… I didn't know… I wish I had told him I loved him when he left this morning."

"It's okay Mrs. Nolan, he'll be fine I promise. Mr. Nolan is strong, just like Emma, and I know he'll pull through."

"They say it was a heart attack…"

"Heart attack? I thought he hit a light pole?"

"He did… they're saying he had a heart attack and that's why he hit the light pole."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Nothing better to remind you of your mortality, than a husband who has a heart attack."

The younger brunette didn't know how to respond, she never knew what to do in these situations, so she just hugged the older woman tighter.

"how about we head upstairs and go see Emma?"

"Okay…"

The two woman walked hand and hand up to the Intensive Care floor, hoping to spot Emma. As luck would have it, they found her rather quickly and surprisingly, the first thing she did was hug Regina close to her; Pulling the brunette into her chest, and resting her chin on Dark brown hair, a tear slipping down her face.

"I didn't mean it how it sounded, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I should apologize."

"You are now forfeit from apologizing, because I made an ass hat out of myself."

"Emma, you're not an-"

Her response was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips connecting with hers, leaving no time for breathing. Still, she couldn't help but deepen it by pulling the blonde closer, biting her bottom lip. A moan escaping the blonde's throat, and a whimper from the brunettes, and they forgot they even had an audience around them, or rather a mother. A pink tongue licked a deep red bottom lip, asking for entrance, and was well received, before the clearing of a throat broke them apart.

"We're at a hospital… waiting to find out how your father is doing… and you're making out in the hallway like a bunch of teenagers… Emma Swan what did you do to throw Regina off?"

"What did I do?! Why is it always me?"

"Emma… Regina wouldn't normally behave like that."

"Clearly you've never seen her all hot and bothered." A well placed elbow to the ribs caused a sudden sharp inhale, earning a pained whimper this time. "Okay, so maybe I was an ass in the parking lot on the way here."

"Well… I'm glad you two seem to be over it, but do try to behave yourself please."

The three women made their way over to a set of chairs in the waiting area, hoping to hear news soon. They did in fact behave themselves, and Mary Margaret remained quiet the rest of the time, while Regina rubbed soothing circles on Emma's back. Periodically she'd make shapes, and write "I love you's" onto the other woman's back, but most the time she just rubbed away at knots, feeling the blonde calm at the motion.

A few hours passed, and Regina was thankful that Henry was old enough to take care of himself, sending off a text message every hour to check in. Dark brown hair brushed pale arms, as brown eyes drifted closed, opening quickly with a head jerk every few minutes. Soon, Emma just hushed her, rubbing circles of her own, and kissing the crown of her head.

"It's okay, Regina. Go to sleep, I'll be fine."

"I want to support you though, and make sure your father is alright."

"Regina it's okay, I'll wake you up the second we hear anything."

"Alright, I suppose…"

The brunette drifted off into a fitful slumber, whimpers breaking through her sleepy haze every once in a while, and then another kiss would be placed on her head. Soon though, the blonde started slipping into a sleepy haze herself, mind drifting off. The older brunette just looked on with a gentle smile, this was how the other two women coped, and she wouldn't begrudge them that. Let them sleep was her resonating thought, while her own mind found itself thinking in concern about her husband.

Too soon she was waking up the girls; the doctor had entered the waiting area looking for them to tell them David's situation.

"Mrs. Nolan?"

"That's me, just a minute… girls… girls… GIRLS."

"Huh? Wha? I don't want any, five more minutes."

"I'm awake!"

Regina's eyes had sprung open, while Emma had just mumbled incoherently. When the brunette noticed this she pushed heavily on the blonde, causing the woman's eyes to flicker open, and upon noticing the doctor she sat up straight and wiped the drool from her mouth. Mary Margaret could only shake her head before looking back at the doctor.

"You were saying?"

"Yes, it seems that your husband will be just fine. He did have a heart attack, but that saved him from tensing up on impact and may have saved him. Though the heart attack was the reason it happened in the first place…"

"So what does this all mean?"

"He only has a broken arm, something that will heal in a couple months if we put a cast on it and he doesn't do anything to threaten that. As for the heart attack? No more six packets of sugar in his coffee, and tell him to lay off the doughnuts."

"Oh absolutely, we can do that."

"What? No doughnuts? But they're delicious!"

"And that Ms. Swan, is why you must avoid them too, do you want to be here next?"

Emma gave her head a shake before glaring at the wall, her otherwise healthy diet would probably keep her safe, but one look from Regina said that she wasn't getting off easy on that. Doughnuts were her nightly treat, but now it looked like they would be more of a once a month treat.

"I think that can be handled, Mrs. Nolan, if you need help with dinner's ever I have no problems cooking dinner for everyone once in a while."

"Regina , that would be fantastic, and please, call me mom. Lord knows you did when you were younger, and I sense that we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other."

A shy smile was sent to the older brunette, and a blush spread across Emma's cheeks. Were they that obvious?

Soon they were all sitting in David's room, talking with him while he attempted to find a comfortable spot in the creaky hospital bed. Football was put on the TV, and everyone found a spot to sit and watch. Mary Margaret sat next to him on the bed, careful not to jar his arm too much, while Emma sat on a chair and Regina in her lap. No longer an unusual place to find the brunette, and the hospital seemed to be a common spot for the couple far too often.

Soon they took their leave; David had fallen asleep after gentle banter between him and his daughter about slowing down on the doughnuts, and Mary Margaret needed to go home to shower and pack a bag, wanting to stay overnight. So they went to Mary Margaret's, both younger women picking up their children for a nice dinner before the night was over. Regina made lasagna, and they held gentle conversation.

"He's going to be alright though?"

"Yes, Henry, he'll be fine, he just is staying overnight and they'll let him out tomorrow."

"Okay… I'm just worried. He's like… I dunno."

Mary Margaret sent him a small smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"He's somewhat grandfather like isn't he?"

Henry blushed before nodding an affirmative, and Regina couldn't help but feel slightly bad. Henry didn't know his grandparents very well if at all. Daniel's parents were dead, Cora lived elsewhere and didn't visit, and Regina's father was also dead.

"It's okay to feel that way, Henry, we enjoy having you around."

"Yeah, and you're already kind of like a brother to me, Henry, we can share grandparents." Charlotte flashed a bright smile before hugging him, it was rather sweet on her part.

"It's true, Henry, we love having you." And that was the final straw as a tear slid down Regina's face. This was family, it was home. What else could she ask for? Emma must have seen the tear, because she hugged the brunette into her side before kissing the crown of her head, whispering an I love you into her ear, something they hadn't really said before. An I love you too was whispered back, and she kissed Emma's cheek, smiling through her tears. For the first time in a long time, it felt just like home, and Regina was happy to be there.


	12. Chapter 11

Dinner had turned into a weekly, sometimes twice a week, situation. As usual the woman were all huddled in the kitchen while cooking, speaking of the different things they could think of from weekly gossip to their own relationships. The topic just so happened to drift to when they first met.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I saved you that day, imagine that, eight years old and already protecting you."

"It's not my fault I didn't know how to swim and I certainly didn't expect to fall in, but what a wonderful way to meet for the first time." A smile played on her lips, earning them both a confused look from Mary Margaret.

"That's not when you two first met, not at all."

"Um, Mom, I think I would know when we first met, I was kind of there."

"I must agree Mrs. Nolan, we were eight and I almost drowned at the docks."

"Actually, you were both three the first time, and you met at pr-school. The second time you met was in Kindergarten."

Two heads cocked to the side simultaneously, confusion forming a mask on otherwise blank faces. Green and brown glanced at each other, before turning to look at Mary Margaret again, poker faces remaining in position.

Mary Margaret let out a sigh, settling herself against the counter to be more comfortable for the story she was now going to tell.

"When you were both three, you both were enrolled in preschool at the elementary school and in the same class…"

_A shoulder length-blonde ponytail flicked side to side as a boisterous three year old walked excitedly alongside her mother. Bright green eyes glanced up periodically at hazel ones, a young excited voice jabbering on about school, her mother answering periodically with a smile. _

_Across the parking lot, a young brunette with a long braid made her way calmly with her mother. No questions asked eyes straight ahead. The girl was certainly excited, but by now she had learned to tone it down in front of her mother. Her hand remained in the much bigger one, and her legs struggled to keep up with longer, sure stride of her strict mother. She had to make a good impression, and she ought to behave if she wished to keep her privilege of going to public school with the other kids, as her mother so often reminded her._

_Both girls lifted their heads up and made eye contact at the same time, only a split second, but enough for the blonde to send the brunette a bright smile. Brown eyes lit up at the prospect of a new friend, but soon she felt a tug on her arm and glanced up to see an unhappy grimace on her mother's face._

"_You are absolutely not to make friends with that girl, you hear me?"_

_A frown marred dark features, the lack of understanding settling in._

"_Why mother?"_

"_She is a Nolan, they are beneath us. Do not, speak to her or you will not be taking Horse riding lessons next fall. Understand?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes, Mother."_

"_Good girl, now run along, I have things to do."_

_With that the brunette's mother left her in front of a large teal door, before striding off at a quicker pace in the direction of her car. Speeding off immediately, leaving her daughter dumb founded as to what she needed to do._

"_Do you need help?"_

_Turning around the young girl noticed the blonde and her mother standing there. Dark brown eyes assessed what could be considered "beneath them" before shaking her head no._

"_Do you know who your teacher is?"_

_Glancing down at the paper in her small hand she a nodded a yes._

"_Can I see?"_

_Again she shook her head no and backed up a step._

"_Alright, well it's Emma's first day too, and I work here so if you need help you can ask, okay?"_

_The brunette cocked her head in confusion, she didn't know who Emma was._

"_Hi, I Emma!" the little blonde said, smiling brightly and holding out her hand; all the brunette could do was glance down and take another step back._

"_Can't ya talk?"_

"_Emma! Behave yourself, I'm sure she's just shy."_

_Brown eyes sparkled dangerously, she felt something she didn't quite understand at the comment. It made her… angry. But she didn't understand why._

"_I speak fine, thanks. I is Regina." A glare was sent towards the blonde, but she just seemed to smile even brighter, taking the brunette's hand in her own and walking towards class._

"_Sit next me?"_

"_Mother say no, I not allowed."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you poor."_

_Emma cocked her head to one side and shrugged, not offended by the comment in the least. Mary Margaret on the other hand seemed completely bewildered. Three year olds were not well known for their eloquence, but she knew exactly what Regina had meant, and knew that it meant Cora had been speaking to her about them. It didn't take a genius to know that Cora Mills didn't like the Nolan family, and it was something that actually had nothing to do with Mary Margaret herself, or even David. No, this was a family feud that came from Mary Margaret's side of the family, starting with her father. She shook her head at the entire concept and walked away, watching the two girls make their way into class safely._

"It took two months for Cora to figure out you had made friends with Emma, and then she placed you in a different class. You two were young enough that you forgot each other after a while, like little kids tend to do. You met again in Kindergarten, where it only took her a week to figure it out before she separated you again."

"Why don't we at least remember kindergarten then?"

"Because like I said it was only a week, and at that point she had Regina switched into a different class before sending her away over the summers to forget about you. Emma, we sent you to your grandfather's so that you would have something else to focus on, and eventually you did forget."

"Well… why did she let us stay friends when we actually remember meeting?"

"Because it took her a good two years to figure it out, and at that point she gave up. There wasn't much she could do anymore, and anything she did would have just caused more trouble than anything. She just got harsher on her punishments with you, Regina."

"How didn't she know?"

"Easy, she was busy trying to up herself on the social scale so she wasn't home much, and I made sure to suggest you two stayed indoors and played board games most the time."

"That's right! I was so bored with monopoly…" Green eyes sparkled with mirth and Brown with anger. Regina realized then that her mother had kept her apart from Emma for years, and she could have been happier sooner. Was that why she willingly helped Emma? Was it the guilt? The brunette couldn't help but hope that her mother was drowning in guilt, for all of it. She had spent YEARS away from Emma, when they could have been friends since preschool. Maybe if they had been, she would have told Emma the truth about her feelings, and she would have stayed. Maybe she wouldn't be in the position she was in now. But then… she wouldn't have Henry, and that thought alone kept her from wishing too much Ill will on her mother.

The rest of the evening went relatively well, they had chicken parmesan for dinner, and lava cake for dessert. Everyone was content, and happily conversing away, David about finally getting his cast off, Henry about school, and Emma about her most recent cases.

Soon, green met brown, and an unspoken conversation happened between them, causing both women to get up from the table at the same time with twin smiles.

"Hey, we'll be back in a little bit, we're going out for a drink, okay?"

"Alright, we'll watch the children. Thank you again for dinner Regina, it was fantastic."

"It was of no consequence Mrs. Nolan, I promise."

"Please, Sweetheart, call me Mary Margaret… or mom."

Regina smiled shyly before leaning over to hug the other woman. "Thank you… mom. For everything." Was whispered in the older woman's ear, causing a smile to light up her features "You're welcome, darling".

The two women made their way out to the road, walking the couple blocks to the rabbit hole while bantering back and forth. Before entering, a gentle kiss was placed to soft pink lips, a smile warming up the kiss, before perfectly curved hips sashayed their way into the bar; A slim, jean clad pair, following soon after. They sat at the bar, just smiling at each other, drinking each other in, while waiting for the other one to start conversation; Neither truly knowing what to say, but both enjoying the company nonetheless. Finally, the blonde spoke up first, the truth waiting to spill out.

"Regina… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Dear?"

"I lied to you."

"you… what?"

"I lied, and I don't want any lies in our relationship. I want all honesty."

"What did you lie about?"

"You know how I told you that I just happened to be headed that way when you were going to the docks?"

"yes?"

"Well the truth is… I was following you."

"You were-… why?"

"Because, I had been waiting to talk to you for weeks. I wanted to tell you I liked you, but I didn't know how, and you didn't really know me. Plus we were just kids, it was weird."

"And instead you managed to save my life and become my best friend?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that, I wasn't taking advantage of the situation, I swear. I was going to tell you the truth, but then you fell in and I saved you. I saved you, and I was so worried that I decided it could wait, that I would take you the hospital instead, and that you could recover and then I would tell you."

"but instead I kept inviting you back, behind my mother's back and we became friends."

"I… yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

"Emma, I'm not mad. I get it okay?"

"You're… not? You don't think I took advantage?"

"We were what, 8? I highly doubt that was in any way apart of your thought process. And I lied too, Emma."

"You did?"

"Yes, I told you I liked you, but I was lying."

"You don't like me?"

"no."

"Oh… okay well-"

"I'm in love with you, there is no liking you. I love you completely and irrevocably, with my entire being and not a sliver of it isn't already owned by you, Emma Swan."

"What about Henry?"

"That's preposterous; don't you know that children have your soul? They're what hold you together and make it possible to have a heart to begin with. They're what make you a being at all, so while all of it is owned by you, he has a different type of owning."

"That was a joke, Regina."

"Oh, well clearly not a good one as I missed it." The brunette sniffed, allowing her eyes to focus straight ahead, though not missing the coy smile on her girlfriend's face.

"Come here, you." And at that she was pulled into a tight hug, a kiss being placed at the crown of her head, and a smile spreading over her face. The brunette would be lying if she said that the blonde's arms didn't feel just like home. As she snuggled in closer she listened to the blonde's heartbeat, and her response to the devotional comment.

"And I'm hopelessly in love with you too, Regina Mills. All of me, loves you, and it seems, that you have captured my daughter's heart too, how could I not love you? You're everything, and you know what? Our family may seem somewhat odd, and everything maybe a little rocky at first, but… we complete each other, we make a great blend, don't you think?"

"I would have to agree, Henry seems to like you too."

Emma snorted in response, she remember his lectures.

"He and I have spoken, I know how he feels I promise. But it's something I want to work on more, and maybe you and Charlotte can spend time together also."

Regina smiled in response, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Emma's lips.

"Say… how would you feel about moving in with us?"

"Oh, Emma, I couldn't do that, I already work for you."

"Well it could easily be a family business, you're my secretary, and this mess with Daniel is pretty much cleared up and final. Please? We have plenty of room as you well know, and I… I think it would be great, all of us together. We already spend 6 out of 7 days together, not to mention the kids do everything together now too. I'm sure you'd love to move out of Zelena's on top of it all."

"Well…"

"Please, Regina?"

"Alright, fine."

Emma's smile got impossibly brighter, and Regina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat when she saw the look. Soon she was swooped into a deep kiss that had the bar patron's whistling and hollering cat calls at the two women. Yet they didn't stop, like magnets they were stuck. Pink pushed against red, as olive-toned hands gripped a dark grey t-shirt, and soon pale hands were exploring a tan expanse of back. Gentle kisses were placed against a long neck, as teeth were bit into the opposite's shoulder. A quiet moan causing the clearing of a throat behind the bar.

Both women pulled apart with a glare, and the bar-keep only raised an eyebrow, about to speak when the ringing of a cellphone broke his concentration. Emma glanced down at her phone before hitting the answer button, eyebrows furrowed, and irritation showing.

"What? What do you mean he changed his mind? This is the second time-. No, no, I'll be there ASAP, I'm bringing Regina with me. Don't you dare question me, Alex. I'll be there soon enough okay? Just shut up and meet me at the damned office."

With that hit the end button and slammed her phone on the bar, earning an agitated look from the bar keep and a worried glance from Regina.

"What did Alex want?"

"We have to talk about your case."

"What about it?"

"Daniel wants full custody now."

"What? No. No, no, no, no. He can't have him! He won't! I refuse to-"

"Regina, we'll get this fixed okay? I need you to breathe, and remain calm. Now let's go, we're getting this resolved, I swear it."

"okay…"

Emma kissed Regina one last time before helping the smaller woman to the floor, and paying the tab. Soon they were leaving the bar, and headed to the office. It was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is my first attempt at smut, I apologize for any awkwardness, please be gentle .**

The time they had spent at Emma's office dealing with Daniel had been ridiculous and nothing but a headache. When they all sat down and talked about it together, Emma had knocked down Daniel's offer easily. His new girlfriend was expecting a baby and he was apparently hiding something, because when Regina called him out about not having enough time, he refused to talk about what he did outside of his job. His only real response was that he had more money to take care of Henry, but he wouldn't say where he had received that either. His lawyer had shut him up and Emma watched curiously before texting her friend in the police force asking for his help. When they left the meeting she called her friend and asked him to look into it, and Regina just looked concerned.

As she drove them back to the house, Emma trailed a hand up and down Regina's thigh, allowing it to go high each time until finally she was cupping the brunette's sex, causing a hiss of arousal. When they got to the house, Regina climbed into the driver's seat of the car, straddling the blonde and leaving sloppy kisses along her jaw. All the blonde could do was tilt her head back further and grip the brunette's hips tightly, forcing them to buck into her own and making her feel heat build-up low in her stomach. Emma leaned forward and bit Regina's neck, leaving a purple mark and not wanting to let go, allowing her thumbs to move in small circles along the brunette's hips. The moan she got in response was enough for her to feel her resolve of waiting to break a little, and while she thought about this she heard her name whispered.

"Emma?"

"Yes my beautiful queen?"

"I want you to make love to me…"

The blonde grinned in response, pulling them both out of the car and walking towards the door. She wasn't too surprised when a tan hand grabbed her own and pulled her into the foyer, slamming the front door behind them.

Emma found herself shoved up against the wall, olive toned hands bunching up her shirt and leaving raised skin wherever nails trailed a long a pale stomach. A whimper was released from the blonde when the brunette found her pulse point, nipping and licking sweat away from a thin collar bone. She hadn't meant to turn the brunette on so much she had only wanted to take her mind off of Daniel and his idiocy. Now she found herself in the front room of her house ambushed by a certain bombshell of a brunette, she found she didn't really mind, she just didn't want Regina to regret it later. They hadn't ever made it this far before.

"Regina? Are you sure about this?"

The brunette slowed but did not stop her ministrations, kissing up the blonde's neck and jaw before whispering a "yes" in her ear.

"I just.. I don't want you to regret it."

Regina froze momentarily, brown meeting green.

"There is nothing I could ever regret about you Emma Swan."

Pupils engulfed green in response, the word choice alone turning her on in ways she hadn't known possible. She didn't know that there was someone out there who could believe that to be true, that she could be loved like that. Suddenly they were flipped in position and Regina found her shirt ripped off her body in seconds, buttons flying every which way. She hadn't particularly liked the wine colored blouse anyways.

Lips met in a heated kiss, saying everything and nothing at all, while hands found different garments and tossed them aside. The front door was locked quickly, they weren't expecting anybody but no one wanted any surprises. Cell phones were thrown across the room in the same manner as the jeans they had once resided in. Teeth nipped at warm, slick, skin covered in goose bumps. Fingernails dragged along backs and thighs, leaving raised skin wherever they went. More kisses ensued clashing teeth together in what would have otherwise been a painful manner. Soon they were on the floor and Regina found her back arching in want, and her teeth grinding with need. Wet lips found their way around a straining nipple and all the brunette could do was whimper in response.

"_Emma… please…"_

Pink lips were pulled into a smile as they continued onto the other nipple allowing the brunette to grow in her want. She needed the brunette to beg her, this was far more than she originally intended… but she wanted it all. Her tongue left a hot trail down a taught, tan stomach, making its way south until… she skipped past where Regina needed her most and instead ingrained designs into the brunette's thighs with her tongue and left crescent shapes with her nails.

Another whimper sounded from the brunette when a pink tongue licked along a wet slit of nerves, causing thighs to quiver in need. Brown eyes squeezed shut while green ones sparkled with playfulness. How drawn out could she make this? She decided drawn out their first time would be cruel, and instead pushed two of her fingers into her girlfriend, earning an eager moan. Hips bucked up, pushing her two fingers in deeper, velvet walls already contracting in response. A whispered "_yes_" was all she heard, and her smile grew. Sure, she could make this last quite a while, but her arms burned with exertion as she pumped her fingers in and out faster, and then… A raspy scream of _"Em-ma!" _was released, and the brunette's entire body relaxed. Emma slowly pulled her fingers out, licking them clean, a satisfied grin on her face. Regina looked on in surprise and found her body building up all over again.

She sat up quickly, flipping her and Emma's position before biting down firmly on a round breast, causing a yelp of surprise from the blonde. Regina only loosened her hold slightly before giving a gentle lick and marking the other breast, much differently from how Emma had gone about it. She kissed down a very well defined stomach, enjoying the view while she did so. The blonde thrashed more than Regina had, having waited longer for release. Sensing her need, Regina wasted no time in dipping her tongue into the blonde's heat, earning a moan from the blonde. Gentle fingers played with the bundle of nerves, causing Emma to shake uncontrollably, her vocal cords allowing sounds to escape that otherwise would have never been a thought.

Switching her tongue and fingers around, Regina pushed two fingers in as far as they could go before pulling them out and back in slowly, building up the tension that her tongue was not helping. Flattening her tongue as much as she could, she pushed it against her girlfriends clit, curling her tongue with it and extracting a moan, her name falling from soft pink lips. Soon, a wave of complete bliss hit the blonde and the brunette removed her fingers slowly, licking them clean like her partner had until she leaned in for a sloppy kiss, they both tasted each other on the other one's tongue. Both women were smiling in the end as they snuggled on the floor and it wasn't the first time that Emma wished she had magic to poof them into her room. Though she supposed… That moment they just shared was its own special form of magic. Brown eyes flicked up to green from the blonde's bare chest. "I love you" and Regina meant it now more than ever, like her whole body and soul burned with it. A smile slowly formed on pink lips "I love you too". A question formed in her mind, but Emma decided she would wait until the ultimate time.

Just then, Emma's work phone rang from across the room and she grumbled in response, getting up slowly, her muscles already deliciously sore. She didn't want to leave Regina, but it was her work phone, it could be important. Mentally, she resolved that after this phone call, she would be heading upstairs with Regina to snuggle and make love again.

"Emma Swan, how may I help you?"

"Emma it's me, Darrell."

"Hey, Darrell, what's up?"

"I looked into Daniel Stabler a bit for you…"

"And?"

"It's going to take a little more investigating… something here doesn't add up, this money seems to be coming from literally nowhere."

"That certainly is odd, when can I expect to hear back from you?"

"Give me a week, me and a few buddies are going to look into this more."

"Thank you Darrell."

"No problem, anything for my swan."

"Goodnight"

"Night"

Emma let out a low sigh, causing Regina's head to tilt in concern, that sound was rarely followed by good news.

"What was that about?"

"Darrell was just looking into Daniel's new found money."

"Oh?"

"It seems to have come from nowhere."

The brunette narrowed her eyes in thought, head tilting slightly more, causing dark brown to fall to one shoulder. While she thought on it, Emma picked up all their clothes before pulling Regina to her feet.

"Money that comes from nowhere is dangerous, isn't it?"

"Very much so. All money that comes from the bank tends to come from somewhere, if it were just a couple twenties or so it wouldn't be a big deal, but…"

"But what?"

"But it's a couple grand, and it's all in cash."

"That doesn't make any sense though, where would he get that type of money?"

"Not anywhere good, that's for sure. I'm sorry Regina, let's just head upstairs and cuddle okay?"

"Alright…"

Emma's phone rang again, and she glowered at the offending device, rolling green eye's upward wondering why on earth it seemed the perfect time to call her.

"What?"

"Hello Mrs. Swan, this is Mr. Stabler's lawyer, Dwight."

"Hello Dwight, what can I avoid helping you with?"

"I just wanted to postpone the court case, it seems Mr. Stabler had some things come up and he would like to continue all this at a later date."

"And what about Henry? He going to put him on the back burner too?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line that felt thick, like there was no good way to approach the subject. Emma supposed that would be an accurate statement, as a kid should have their father.

"He wants Regina to keep him all week long until the court hearing."

"When does he want the court hearing to be?"

"He's shooting for April…"

"April?! It's only November!"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, he understands that, but for now it's what seems to be best."

"You know what, fine. But you better damn well hope he pays you well for what you do, you sniveling low-life. You're tearing up a kid and mother's life over a worthless piece of trash, I hope you know that. Good day Dwight!"

Emma chucked her phone across the room, while she was happy Regina would have Henry, at the same time she found the whole process incredibly irritating. Daniel was playing tug-a-war with Regina over a kid he didn't really want just to spite her and make her cry. Emma was sick of bastards like Daniel, and as wrong as it was, she wished that something bad would come up on him through Darrell. Henry didn't deserve to be his father's trophy kid, and Regina didn't deserve to have her emotions stomped on like she didn't matter.

"Emma what is it?"

Turning around, she noticed the brunette wringing her hands uncomfortably.

"Daniel is postponing the court case."

"Oh? Well… when is he going to see Henry?"

"he's not, he wants you to keep him full time until the court hearing."

"Oh… well that must be relatively soon if he's behaving that way."

"April."

"What?"

"April, he wants to have it in april."

Emma watched several emotions pass over Regina's face before it settled into a blank stare. She grabbed her clothes from Emma's arms and walked toward the stairs. Normally, she probably would have found the naked backside of her girlfriend intoxicating, but right now? Right now she felt horrible, and Regina clearly needed her, so she did what she could by following the woman up the stairs, hoping to make her feel better. Oh how things could change a person's day so quickly, it felt like whiplash.


	14. Chapter 13

Three weeks had passed with no word from Daniel or his lawyer; things seemed somewhat alright in the swan-mills household. Regina and Henry had officially moved in, all their stuff combining with Emma and Charlotte's, soon some of the kids toys scattered around the house, Regina's books blending with Emma's. The house looked like it was owned by a family and not just a mother and daughter. The dining room table was actually used, and they shared all their meals there. The fridge was stocked with actual food, and Regina came home early from work every day to cook dinner. She'd sit with the kids and help them with homework until Emma got home, and then they would all eat dinner, get ready for bed, and watch a movie. In the mornings, Regina left early to get started at the office and take calls, and Emma would cook breakfast for the kids, get them ready to school, and drop them off before heading to the office herself. It all worked amazingly well, and neither woman could be happier. Zelena had even come with her family to visit for dinner once, and Mary Margaret and David came over every Sunday for dinner now.

One evening on her way home from work Emma got a phone call from her friend in the police department, they talked while she sat in the driveway of their home, listening to all he had to say, a grim look on her face.

"He's being charged with what?"

"Money laundering and extortion."

A sigh escaped her throat, her head giving an imperceptible shake when she noticed Regina standing on the front porch, waiting for her. The brunette tilted her head in confusion before walking back into the house, sending one more look her way before heading back in. Obviously they would be talking about this later.

"Look, Swan, I'm sorry about all this, they're picking him up at his house right now."

"It's alright… when will they know his prison sentence?"

"His trial, if this goes without a hitch, is next month."

"Thanks man. Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, your girl isn't going to have any problems keeping Henry now. He'll be getting at least ten years IF he chooses to plead, and even then he'll have to be given a deal."

"I kind of figured as much… I better head in, Regina came out and I sent her back in the house. Thanks for the 411."

"Well thank you for the lead, we've been looking into this for quite a while."

"No problem. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Night Swan."

"Goodnight."

Emma just shook her head, she was incredibly surprised by what had occurred, money laundering and extortion? Go figure, she knew he was a business man and that things had seemed off, but she hadn't figured he'd been making people give him money with death threats. This wasn't the 50's who did that crap anymore? Acting like some kind of… mafia member. Oh how far he had fallen.

Slamming the car door shut, she looked up catching sight of Regina walking her way, a sad pained expression on her face.

"Did I… Are you mad at me Emma?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"You've never sent me back into the house before…"

"Gina, come here, please?"

The brunette walked slowly to the blonde, stopping a foot short of Emma, arms hugging herself, and eyes downcast. Emma felt horrible in that moment, Regina just looked so sad. She closed the distance, pulling Regina into her chest and hugging her close, before taking the woman's chin in her hand and bringing her eyes up to meet her own.

"I am not angry with you at all, you have done nothing wrong alright?"

"Then why send me back in?"

Green eyes burned with tears, she felt horrible about all of this. Sure, she found Daniel a complete ass-hat, and he went about everything the wrong way. Hell, he had even cheated on this beautiful woman. But what he stooped down too? It was wrong, so incredibly wrong.

"I was talking to my cop friend."

"oh?"

"Yeah."

"What did he have to say?"

"Regina… Daniel's going to jail."

"What?!"

"He's been committing extortion, and money laundering"

Brown eyes glared down at the ground again, she had married an idiot, and while she didn't really care about him, she had a son who would have to know just what kind of person Daniel was.

"What an absolute Idiot."

"I would have to agree with that sentiment."

"You know, I could honestly care less about what happens to him, and normally I would. But he has a son, WE have a son, and Henry… Oh Henry, what do I tell him?"

"The truth? It really sucks, and Daniel is a complete numb-nuts, but seriously Regina, just be honest with Henry, he deserves to know the truth."

"I don't want him to have to deal with that though…"

"Gina, if you don't tell him he's going to know something is up when he doesn't hear from his father for a decade."

"Ten years? At least, and that's with a plea bargain…"

"And you're absolutely sure that he's going to jail?"

"Yes, they already had the trial and found him guilty. They just haven't given him a specific amount of time. That will probably in about a month if there are no further problems."

"How did this happen?"

"How it always happens, he got too greedy for money, and someone introduced him to the criminal world."

"He was pulling away months ago…"

"Chances are, he started before you ever thought of divorce, and that girl he slept with probably knew about all of it too."

"Sleazebag."

Emma stifled a chuckle at the word choice, Regina hardly ever said anything cruel like that, or used crude names. Clearly, she was pissed.

"How about we go into the house and talk to Henry about it together, and then we can all go to dinner together?"

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Emma."

"No problem" was said with a smile, she would do anything to try and brighten Regina's day, even if Daniel was a complete idiot. She only hoped that Henry would take the news well, if not okay.

"Henry?" was called out when they entered, and at first there was no response, Regina was about to call again when they heard footsteps overhead.

"yeah Mom?"

"We have something we need to talk to you about…"

"Okay?"

"Would you come sit in the front room with us?"

"Um, sure mom. Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no Dear, not at all, I promise."

"Okay…"

Henry looked concerned, and it was no surprise as to why, his mother's attempt at keeping up a calm persona while talking about her soon to be ex-husbands impending prison sentence left something to be desired. Though there was really no surprise there, what a mess this was. After everything was all said and done, Henry remained quiet, his attention seemed to be on the circular stain that he had made on the coffee table a few days before as per hot cocoa. Soon enough, he looked up to his mother, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Henry…" Regina opened her arms for him, assuming him to be upset that he wouldn't see his dad.

"No, mom, I'm not upset that he's in jail."

"You're not?" Her arms remained held out, though they started to slowly make their way down to her sides.

"No, I'm so sorry."

Now she was really confused, but her arms didn't get the chance to drop all the way, soon Henry was in her lap, his head on her shoulder and his arms hugging her tightly. She snuggled into the embrace a little more, her chin sitting on his head in what looked to be an awkward position, but she didn't care.

"Why are you sorry, sweetie?"

"Because Dad sucked. I'm sorry you had to live with all that, and that you're just finding out. I'm sorry that I didn't know so that I could tell you. I'm sorry that you thought I was ever upset at you about the divorce, I promise I wasn't ever mad at you, just at dad. Because he sucked mom, he really did. I wanted him to be there and he wasn't, not for me and certainly not for you and I'm sorry."

"Henry, you have no reason to be sorry, none of that is your fault at all okay? I love you, and all that has ever really mattered to me is that you're happy."

"Are you sure?"

"yes Honey, I'm sure. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I am, I have you, and now I have Emma and Charlotte too. Dad wasn't ever really there for me, and you guys are all I really need right now. Are YOU going to be okay?"

"Of course dear, like you said, I have all of you guys now, and that is all I will ever need."

"Aww! Group hug!" and Emma threw her arms around the both of them, tugging them close as they laughed at her antics.

"What did I miss?" They looked up momentarily to see Charlotte looking on confused.

"Group hug!"

A smile lit up the raven haired girls face, and she took a running leap at them, effectively landing in her mother's lap and hugging all of them.

"oof! Kid you weigh more than you used to, don't break me."

"Aw come on mom, you know you miss it."

And with that they all laughed, hugging each other and smiling, lost in the moment if only for a minute.

"Now… who wants dinner at Granny's?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do!" was shouted from both children, earning a chuckle from the two moms.

"Alright children, lets head out!"

Emma and Regina shared a kiss in the doorway while locking up, during which the kids raced towards the car. Noticing that everything was locked up, they too headed to the car when they caught wind of Charlotte and Henry's conversation.

"Oh no! My scarf!" Charlotte's scarf at fallen off during their run and was now making its way into the middle of the street. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that moment on.

Henry shouted an "I'll get it!" and Charlotte smiled. The scarf continued it's journey as Henry raced into the middle of the street. Cheeks and nose red from the cold air, mouth open as he sucked in air attempting to keep up with his fast pace so he could grab the scarf and go.

Emma looked up and noticed a car racing down the road with no sign of stopping, and sucked in a deep breath, already running towards Henry and yelling for him to get out of the road.

The car attempted to break, but started to slide on the wet pavement, fishtailing towards the boy, tires screeching.

Henry looked up at the yell, and saw the car, his face frozen in fear as it got closer and closer.

Charlotte screamed, and Regina started running the same direction Emma had, towards her son.

The car righted its path…

And hit Henry.

All his mother could do was watch in horror as he went over the windshield of the old station wagon, and hit the pavement on the other side.

He landed on his side, and suddenly Regina felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Emma was shouting at Charlotte to call 911 with the cellphone, but Regina could hear none of it. She just had to know her son was okay.

When she got closer, she fell to the ground, and yelled his name. Shaking him trying to get him to respond, but all she could really notice was all the blood…

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My brother! He got hit by a car!"

"What's your address ma'am?"

"108 mifflin street!"

"Responders will be on their way shortly. Is he breathing?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Oh god there's so much blood."

Screaming was heard in the background, all the responder could hear was the boy's name being yelled over and over in the background in the hoarse voice of his mother.

An ambulance arrived two minutes later, luckily because Storybrooke was such a small town. Regina continued to scream and hold Henry, getting into the ambulance with him. Emma pulled Charlotte away and they got into the car to drive to the hospital, but not before Emma threatened the man that had hit her son. Her son. Yes, Henry was hers now too. That man would pay if it was the last thing Emma ever did.

They raced for the hospital with bated breath, and Regina just held onto Henry for as long as she could. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

Granny's was forgotten.

Instead…

A boy's life was on the line…

A mother's prayer spoken…

A sister's heart raced…

They all hoped for the best.


	15. Chapter 14

After waiting for what felt like hours, Emma, Regina, and Charlotte were all able to talk to the doctor to hear how Henry was doing. Emma was the only one to get up from her chair, while Regina remained, holding Charlotte tightly and leaving gentle kisses in her hair, while trying to whisper reassurances for the both of them. Emma continued to listen to the doctor, while Regina continued to look on. Charlotte cried more, feeling it was her fault and whimpering apologies to Regina. The dark haired woman just rubbed soothing circles on the younger girls back, and whispering "it's okay" and "I love you" repeatedly, "It's not your fault" was also a repeated mantra. It truly wasn't Charlotte's fault, first of all, no one knew that her scarf would blow away, and certainly no one expected a car to hit Henry. She was struggling to keep it together, because it was all incredibly upsetting, and she felt like her heart was tearing itself into multiple pieces, but she had to keep up a brave face for Charlotte.

"Mrs. Stabler?"

"Yes?"

"you can come in now, he's sedated, and only one of you at a time, but we can also talk about what's going on."

Brown eyes took in the doctor's form, and thinking on it, she decided it to be best if she worked things a little differently.

"I would actually like Charlotte to see him first, I think it's important for her to know he's alright. And while she's doing that, my girlfriend and I can talk to you about Henry, she's a lawyer, and I want to know the best course of action to deal with the man that hit my son. I also want to know what's going on, and think it's best that she's here with me."

"Alright, we can do that… would you like a nurse to escort your daughter?"

"Oh she's not… You know what, yes, please. Charlotte?"

The girls head jerked up at her name from the chair and she stared with questioning blue eyes.

"A nurse is going to take you to see Henry okay?"

"Don't you wish to see him first?"

"We have some things we need to speak of, and I know you're very worried. It's alright darling, I promise."

A jerky nod was her only response, and soon the girl followed a small blonde woman towards the other rooms, and after watching her disappear, Regina turned her head back to the doctor, and happily noted Emma stood right beside her.

"So, what can we expect?" Emma spoke up first, she was prepared to listen to everything, mentally taking notes, and making a case in her own head, while Regina grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.

"He suffered a concussion, thankfully not too horrible, but considering his age he was lucky. He also has a fracture in his left hip, and he broke his femur. He has a few cuts and bruises, nothing too bad, thankfully again. But all in all he should be perfectly fine, and able to go home relatively soon, you've got a very lucky kid there."

"When can he come home?"

"Tomorrow evening, possibly the next morning, depending on how well he's doing. We gave him a mild sedative, and some pain killers so he can be more comfortable for the time being, you can imagine that it hurts. But when we send him home he'll have some medication to take daily, to ensure he's not in too much pain."

"But he's going to be alright?"

"Absolutely, and in a month and half, maybe two, he'll be able to get the brace off his leg so he can walk without crutches."

"Will this have any lasting effects?"

"At worst he could have a slight limp, and periodic pain. Nothing too serious, I'd say. He absolutely has to remain on bed rest for at least a little while though, we don't want him jumping into action too soon, it could aggravate his injury further."

"Okay…"

"No need to worry, Henry is a strong boy, and very resilient. Would you like to go see him now? I'm sure your daughter is probably unsure of what to do at this point."

"Alright."

Emma looked at Regina curiously at the term daughter, but said nothing, and followed them to Henry's room.

"Typically, it's only one person at a time, but… I think you all deserve a break on the rules."

"Thanks Doc."

"No problem, have a good evening, if you need anything there's a call button right next to the bed."

Both woman entered the room, and immediately noticed the thick black hair that hid blue eyes and a pale face, body curled into the side of the bed, and sobs racking the small body. Listening closely, they could hear "You're really okay." Being repeated over and over, and they noticed a small hand in the raven-haired girls hair. Looking up, they saw that Henry was in fact awake, not thoroughly, and he seemed somewhat drugged, but he ran his fingers through her hair anyways, as his own form of comfort, and smiled at the woman when he noticed them.

"Are you feeling alright Henry? Do you need me to call a nurse?"

"No, I'm sleepy, but I'm fine. I was just telling Charlotte that I'm okay."

Tears leaked from brown eyes as his mother slowly made her way to the other side of the bed before pulling him in for a hug and kissing his head. She stayed that way for minutes, wishing to hold him forever and so happy that he was okay. The tears kept pouring out, since she hadn't any need to be brave for Charlotte anymore, and could feel her son, alive and well, snuggled into her chest as best as he could given his position.

"I love you, Henry. And don't you dare ever do that to me again."

"I love you too mom, and it's not like I did it on purpose, but look I'm fine now okay? No more tears, everything's fine."

She kissed him again, over and over on the head until he groaned at her, and pushed gently on her hip, trying to get her to let go.

"I'm okay mom, geesh. Hey Emma, don't I get a hug for living?" A smirk played at the corner of his lips, and if he wasn't hurt his mother surely would have smacked him for his brash comment.

"Of course kid, just don't do that anymore okay? We nearly had a heart attack."

Stepping closer, she gently hugged him, until he snuggled into her shoulder, which is when she pulled him closer and tighter to her. They hadn't really hugged before, but she was so overwhelmed with happiness that he was okay, that she couldn't help herself, and she too kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Kid, alright? Remember that for me."

"You do?"

Regina looked surprised as well Emma hadn't really seemed to have taken to Henry like Regina had to Charlotte, and the only person who didn't seem surprised at the least about this knowledge was Charlotte.

"Of course I do, just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

Everyone smiled in response, continuing conversation as if the revelation had never occurred…

A few weeks had passed and Henry was healing well, he was off bed rest, but still had to take it easy and use his crutches, which he wasn't too happy about but at least he seemed to not have a limp like they thought he might. This particular weekend the kids were actually at Emma's parent's house, having a pizza and movie weekend for relaxation and togetherness. Emma and Regina, on the other hand, had the house to themselves, and it was supposed to be date night.

"What do you want me to cook for dinner tonight?"

"Don't worry about that my love, just have a relaxing day at the spa like I set up for you, spend time with Tina and relax okay?"

"But I want to be home with you."

"Don't worry about that alright? We have forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever, I'm not going to ever leave you. Besides, you need this after everything. Henry's accident, Daniel is in jail for the next four years, life's been hectic for us lately."

"That's true… I suppose I can just spend the time at the spa relaxing, but what about dinner? I should be home around five, there's plenty of time to cook."

"Don't you worry about that, Beautiful, I've got it all covered."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am, I will see you around five."

"Alright, I love-"A click sounded, and the call ended. Regina couldn't help but feel a little hurt about Emma hanging up on her. And what was this about her not cooking, and spending the day at the spa? She didn't even say an I love you. Concern flooded Regina's senses, and fear followed close behind. What if Emma was having an affair and was trying to make it up to her by being sweet? No, Emma wouldn't do that. But she had been at the office more and more lately… and now she didn't get an I love you… She had seemed distant as of late, and hadn't been sleeping in their bed. Now a spontaneous spa treatment and no cooking? What if she was just trying to get Regina out of the house?

At that moment Tina sidled up to Regina, startling the woman.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if you were ready to go?"

"I suppose that I am, come along."

…..

It was around 3:30 and Regina was still at the spa, feeling more and more anxious, not even really listening to Tina chattering away, about this and that. But suddenly she heard something interesting.

"And then wouldn't you know it! Sarah was standing there chatting away with Emma, smiling and flirting away, and I couldn't believe that Sarah Baker would be so open about it! I mean Honestly, you would think-"

"Sarah, as in the florist Sarah?"

"That's the only Sarah Baker I know…"

"I have to go right now."

"Regina wait! Where are you going?"

But Regina didn't stop, she just continued on her way to the locker room with her clothes, throwing off the spa robe and getting dressed in a hurry. Racing out to her car, she fumbled for her keys in her agitation. Emma and Sarah Baker? Her eyes filled up with tears at the thought alone, how could she not have seen it sooner? She could barely see well enough to drive home, but she threw her car in park and practically ran up the steps to their house, determined to catch Emma.

When she entered, she found rose petals trailing through the house, and she was somewhat confused. Why on earth would she get this carried away for an affair? She followed them towards the stairs, and up towards their room, throwing open the door, and catching a very startled Emma by surprise. The woman was only wearing a robe, and her hair seemed to still be wet from what she assumed was a shower. Brown eyes tracked the woman's facial expressions, noticing disappointment, and confusion at the forefront.

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

"This is supposed to be my home as I understand it. I can come and go as I please."

"Well.. yes, but you weren't supposed to be home until around five."

"So, do you have secret company that your trying to hide? Tell me Emma, how long were you going to keep up this charade?"

"Um.. What?"

"How long?!"

"How long what?"

"Before you told me you were cheating on me! With Sarah Baker of all people!"

Confusion, sadness, and anger all laced together on Emma's face.

"I'm not cheating on you."

"Oh Really? Then why did Tina say she saw Sarah flirting with you? Why don't you tell me you love me anymore? Why all the damn flower petals and avoiding me?"

"This is so not going how I planned…"

"How you planned what exactly? Are breaking up?"

"What? Regina, no. Sarah was flirting with me yes, but I ignored her. I only wished to speak to her about getting a couple dozen roses. I've been really anxious lately, and I'm sorry that came out as you thinking I was avoiding you, and in case you weren't already aware, because apparently you're not, I love you. And the flower petals are for you."

"Okay, great story, but then why are there flower petals and why are you in a robe?"

"I just took a shower… so that I could be ready for your surprise that had to do with the flower petals."

"Why should I believe you? What the hell kind of surprise had flower petals?"

"Damn it woman! I was going to propose!"

"Oh yeah, sure- wait… what?"

"I said I was going to propose! I was going to have the flowers already to go, lining the hall way, dinner was going to be cooked, I was going to wear that red dress you love to see me in! I was even going to do my hair and everything, but noooo you came home early and think I'm cheating on you! Honestly Regina, don't you know I'm in fucking love with you?"

"I.. I-I don't know what to say."

"I bet you don't. God damn, and to think that I had this already…"

"Emma, I'm really sorry."

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, and she couldn't help understanding where the brunette was coming from. Of course mixed signals had probably been thrown, but she didn't think it had been this bad.

"It's fine, Regina… How could you think I would ever cheat on you?"

"How could you not? My ex-husband did. I'm not worth anything Emma. You gave me my job, and the place I live in now. I left you when we were teens, I've never been to college, I'm a single mother. What could you possibly see in me?"

"I see an absolutely gorgeous woman, who has the biggest heart of anyone I know. Who knows just the right thing to say, is extremely intelligent and ambitious when she wants to be. I see a mother who takes care of her children, and knows how to give. I see my whole world Regina. Don't you know that to me, you're perfect?"

Tears slowly dripped down the brunette's face, and suddenly she found herself in the blonde's arms, kisses being left on the crown of her head, and warm hands rubbing circles on her back. Good lord did she not understand how she had ended up with Emma Swan.

"How about we start over okay? Go circle the block in the car, and then come back and we'll do this the right way, alright?"

"Okay…"

Regina did as she was told, drying her tears as she went, and taking an extra minute to herself in the car to fix her makeup. When she made it to the front door, she took a deep breath and walked in. Noticing that there were now candles as well, clearly Emma had rushed to get everything done.

As she followed the rose petals once again, she noticed Emma standing in the archway of their bedroom, donning the red dress just as she said she would.

"Hello my love, let's find you a proper outfit."

"And what sort of outfit would that be?"

"The kind you don't mind getting pizza on. I didn't have time for the lasagna like I wanted… so we're going a little teenage-ish here."

"Anything you do is wonderful love."

Looking through her half of the closet, she finally settled on a little black dress, with a matching set of heels. Smiling to herself, she got dressed before walking out and noticing Emma was gone. In her place sat a note.

"_Meet me downstairs, I'll be in the dining room._"

Regina headed down the stairs and into the dining room, taking care not to trip on the carpet in her heels. When she entered finally, she noticed two candles, and another bouquet of roses adorning the table, and the normal light above was shut off. Emma rounded the corner with a pizza box that she carefully placed in the middle of the table before pulling out Regina's chair for her. They both sat quietly, giggling for a moment at the silliness of the pizza, and Regina couldn't help but wonder when Emma was going to propose. Soon, too soon it seemed, the pizza was gone, and while Regina was confused as to how it was gone so fast, Emma just smiled.

"I'll be right back, I'm just grabbing dessert."

With a smile she was gone, but just seconds later she came back carrying a platter that she imagined had cake in it, but the porcelain lid didn't allow her to see. Much to her surprise, Emma placed the cake in front of Regina, and backed up a step.

"Go on, it's your favorite kind."

"Double chocolate?"

"You'll see."

Regina pulled the lid off, noting that it was in fact double chocolate, before her eyes focused on the little center piece in the middle of the cake. A soft gasp escaped ruby-red lips, and a smile was painted on carnation-pink ones. She had known Emma was going to propose, after all, they had gotten into an argument that led to her finding out just an hour before, but this had taken her back a bit. Sitting in the middle, was a sparkling round Black Diamond flanked by a ribbon of icy white diamonds at each side, It's split band had smaller black diamond's enlaced in it, showing off its elegance in the white gold. Her eyes lit up at the beauty of the ring, it was her style, shiny, but not too over done, and while it did speak of being a little more flashy than usual, it wasn't an expensive object. Regina absolutely loved it, and when she looked towards Emma, she noticed the blonde kneeled at her side.

"So… will you marry me Regina Maria Mills?"

Red lips crashed into pink ones, and tan fingers entangled themselves in blonde hair. Lips would surely bruise, but at that moment neither woman cared. Regina broke apart from Emma momentarily with a breathy sigh of a yes, leaving brightness in the green eyes that watched her. They kissed again, with less gusto, before breaking apart a final time.

"I love you so damned much."

"And I you Emma Swan, I'm sorry about early."

"Shh. It's alright, I'm sorry you ever thought that I could do that. But let's not worry about that okay? It's in the past."

"Emma that was just an hour ago."

"Yes my love, but, we are living in the now, and an hour ago is still the past."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. How about some cake?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two woman ate their cake happily, the new ring adorning Regina's left ring finger, a place she believed that the ring would forever remain. Soon they found themselves watching a movie, but were only about twenty minutes in before Emma's phone rang.

"Hey Ma!" Two voices yelled, both Henry and Charlotte called Emma, Ma now, and Regina was mom.

"Hello children, what can I do for you?" The blonde bantered with the two kids, knowing full well why they were calling.

"Maaaaa, did you ask her yet?"

"Ask her what?"

"You know what! About the thing!"

"The thing?"

"Yes, the thing!"

"Ohhhhh, well why don't you ask her yourselves?"

"Mom?"

"This gorgeous ring on my finger should speak volumes to you children. I believe the answer was a yes."

"YAY!" Hollers were heard from the other end, and it was then that the woman realized that their phone conversation had also involved Mary Margaret and David.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Um… I don't know guys."

"Halloween!"

"What?"

"Yeah mom, Halloween! It'll be awesome!"

"That's only next week!" It had been an incredibly cold year so far, winter starting early it seemed, even if it was only still fall. But enough was enough, and Emma supposed it would be okay to have their wedding next week.

"We can do it."

"Emma?" Regina gave her a somewhat dissatisfied look, and Emma just smiled brightly.

"We have the money to do a rush order, I know the man who owns the church, everyone in town is at our disposal, and will happily go to our wedding. It'll be fine, Dear."

Regina looked unamused but gave a disgruntled "Okay" anyways, causing a cheer to happen on the other end once again. "We must go now children, apparently I have a wedding to plan quickly now, and we have to get started asap."

"Okay mom! Talk to you later, love you! Night Ma!" The children echoed, and soon a click followed.

Regina glared at the woman momentarily, before grabbing her notebook from the nearby counter.

"What you meant now?"

"Yes Miss Swan, it would seem that I have a wedding next week, and everything must be perfect."

"Reginaaaaa. No, this is on you."

A frown made its way to Emma's face but was quickly wiped off by a burning hot kiss from the love of her life, a goofy grin replaced the previous down trodden expression.

"Now, what all do we need…"


	16. Chapter 15

The day had started out just as any other day, the sunrise sending hues of pink and orange in the bedroom window of the Blonde and Brunette's bedroom. Only this morning, Emma wasn't there, it was just Regina, and today she woke up before the sun did to get a start on her day. It was going to be a busy one, that was for sure, and she could only hope that across town the blonde was also getting ready, for today… Today was their wedding day, the day they sealed everything and became a family unit for real. Brown eyes sparkled with tears at the thought, allowing only one to drip down her face before she took a deep breath and made a mental list of what needed to be done. The wedding was at noon at the local church and it was going to be BEAUTIFUL.

As she looked herself up and down in the mirror, all she could hope was that Emma liked the dress, neither woman had seen the other ones dress and they promised to keep it that way until they saw each other at the altar. It was black, not the traditional white that women typically would wear to their wedding, and since Regina had worn white to her first one, and Emma hadn't worn a dress at all, they decided that they would go with what they felt best, no traditions in mind. The sweetheart neckline showed off just enough of Regina's chest, but not so much that it would draw unwanted attention from the men that would surely be drinking. Little flowers made up of white lace fell down both sides of the dress, and the back had a simple white bow draping down the back. It was going to take some effort getting into, and Regina really hoped that David would hurry up and get there to help. Yes, it was probably strange that her soon to be wife's father was the one helping her get ready, but Mary Margaret had offered, and Regina told her to be with her daughter. Her sister was helping with Charlotte and Henry, and her mother had refused to come to her wedding. David had offered in a heartbeat when he found that out, and offered to give her away too; Regina had smiled brightly before hugging him. Her father had passed away quite some time ago, but she had David and Mary Margaret now, and they were happy to play the role of parents to her. She had just pulled the dress up to cover most of her, the only real problem being tying the bow and zipping it up, but David walked in just in time.

"Need help?"

"Yes please!"

David zipped the dress up, and tied the bow with surprising accuracy, before taking a step back to look her over.

"You look gorgeous, Regina."

"Oh, but I haven't even done my hair or put on makeup."

"You don't need that to be beautiful."

"I just… I hope Emma likes it."

"She'll love it."

A smile lit up the brunette's face and she hugged the older blonde tightly.

"Thank you so much, David, for everything."

"Regina, you're family now. You're marrying my daughter, and you've been friends for years. You can call me Dad if you'd like."

Tears trickled down her face, and she sniffled a little, glad she had waited to do her makeup. A warm hand rubbed her back in soothing circles and a gentle kiss was placed on the crown of her head.

"I'd love to consider you my dad."

"Good. Now what else do we need to get done?"

"Hair and makeup, I can do the makeup myself, but I may need Zelena's help with my hair later."

"Alright, well if that happens I can watch all the kids."

"Are you sure? They're kind of a handful."

"Now, Reggie, who do you think raised Emma?"

A soft giggle broke the seriousness of the moment, and Regina held a hand up to her mouth in surprise, but David just chuckled.

"She was somewhat of a handful wasn't she?"

"Oh, for sure. Besides, I'd like to spend time to get to know my new grandson."

"Henry would love that I'm sure, he wants someone to teach him to 'be a man' as he puts it."

"I think I can do that."

Regina smiled again before getting to work on her makeup, excited for later in the day.

**Across town-**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Where's my dress, my hair looks like hell. I need a shower! MOM, HELP."

"Emma, calm down! I have your dress; you already took a shower, that's why your hair looks like hell. Remember?"

"Oh, mom I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous dear, marriage is a big commitment. I reacted far worse on my wedding day."

"You did?"

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it; just sit so that I can fix your hair."

The blonde sat obediently, her back ramrod straight, and her head forward, as her mom ran the brush through unruly curls.

"I was about nineteen as you know when I married your father. Your dad's mom, grandma Ruth, was helping him with his tux and everything, when I was at my house with my mother getting ready. I started panicking so badly, suddenly I hated the dress, my hair didn't want to straighten, and I couldn't stop crying. Your grandmother left to get your grandfather to calm me down and when she came back I was climbing out the window."

"Were you really?"

"Yes, she caught me, and scolded me about how unlady like it was to climb out second story windows in a dress."

"That's it?"

"Oh I got a good talking too, and she sat me down, and did my hair and makeup."

"She didn't even try to calm you down?"

"Not at first, but right before I was supposed to go down you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"That she loved me, and David surely loved me. If I didn't want to get married today, that was fine, but I was to go down and talk to everyone, not just take off out the window like some bandit."

"So what did you do?"

"I marched down there and got married. It would have been far too embarrassing to tell everyone that I wanted to wait, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I was fine, we got it all done, and had a wonderful party afterwards, and I actually enjoyed myself. By the way your hair is done."

Emma had been so busy fretting about the wedding and listening to her mother's story that she hadn't realized her mother had finished her hair.

Glancing in the mirror she noticed that her hair was now curled appropriately in princess curls, and half pinned behind her head with a thick black barrette. She smiled shyly at her mother before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you so much, mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart; now let's get you into that dress okay?"

"Alright…"

Carefully, they pulled the white, satin dress up and into the proper position for the blonde. She originally wanted a different color, since she had been married before, but as this was her first proper wedding, and with the girl of her dreams, she would wear it this time. It, much like Regina's, had a sweetheart neckline, but that's where the similarities ended. In the back, it was laced up, but still showing off the sharp V, allowing her pale skin to be seen. Where Regina's was sleeveless, Emma's shoulders were bare, but lace sleeves began where her shoulders ended, and followed all the way down to her wrists.

Stepping back, Mary Margaret smiled brightly, gesturing towards the mirror for her daughter to look. The blonde couldn't help the gasp after looking at herself, even with her makeup not yet done, she hardly recognized the woman in the mirror.

"Honey… you look stunning."

"Thank you, mom."

**Not much later:**

Somewhat backwards to what was tradition, Emma stood waiting at the alter before Regina, even though she wore the white dress. Her mother whispered reassurances in her ear every so often to remind her that it was okay, it would all be over soon, and her and Regina would be married finally. The blonde couldn't help glancing around the church and smiling at the various arrangements.

They had gone all out for Halloween, deciding that it would be mascaraed themed. Looking out amongst the crowd she spotted many people she knew, but all of which were wearing masks of varying degrees. Her own was a white mask, with gold trims, and swirls wrapping around the eyes, nothing too much, she already felt overwhelmed with her dress and she was curious to see Regina. Although the after party would be more mascaraed themed, she was happy to note that the white roses had been brought like she asked, and that the black and orange theme had been maintained anyways. It should be interesting to say the least, and even the man who was doing the vows for them had on a simple tux with a mask that covered half his face. Her mind wandering, she would have probably missed her soon to be wife's entrance, if she hadn't heard the collective gasp from the majority of the crowd. Glancing up, she was entranced by the sight, and had to work to keep her mouth from gaping.

Regina was breath taking, much like her own mask, the brunette's only covered her eyes, but it was made up of swirls, and piece of metal, in a thin frame work that ended in two curls up at the top; the bright white contrasting greatly with the pitch black of her dress. Her hair was curled, and scrunched, emphasizing the entire look, and her makeup consisted of blood red lipstick, and winged eyeliner, with light brown eye shadow, causing her eye's to sparkle. She walked down the aisle with an air of confidence, David's arm hooked in her own with a hand on her bicep.

When she finally caught Emma's eye though, she tripped a bit in her surprise, though no one truly noticed, all eyes were too busy taking in the beauty of the two brides. When she made it to the end of the aisle, David released her arm, and placed her hand over Emma's allowing a smile to both women before taking Mary Margaret to go have a seat at the front. Both women sighed at the contact, losing themselves momentarily in the other's eyes.

The pastor cleared his throat and got the two women's attention, along with the entire crowd's before continuing.

"We are honored and grateful to be present here today to witness the sacred vows of marriage between Regina and Emma, who were brought together by love's divine appointment and we rejoice with them in this moment of mystical matrimony. Let us pray, Almighty God, thank you for being present among us now. We ask for your blessing as you hear these vows of commitment and we pray you grant Regina and Emma the strength to fulfill them throughout their lifetime together. Amen. Who presents these individuals to be married?"

David and Mary Margaret both responded in unison, smiles on both of their faces as they took in the two women. "We do!" A collective 'aw' sounded around the room and the blonde and brunette blushed, before looking to the pastor to continue.

"I require and charge you both, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully that you do now confess it. As an expression of your total willingness to commit yourself to one another, I invite you to face each other and join hands." A smile lit up Emma's face, as a shy one graced Regina's before they held hands, both noting how clammy or sweaty the others was. Clearly, the women were both nervous, but the gentle squeeze from Emma reassured Regina, and big brown eyes reflected back love at the gesture.

"Regina, do you come before this gathering to proclaim your love and devotion for Emma? Do you promise to affirm her, respect her, and care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?"

"I do."

"Emma, do you come before this gathering to proclaim your love and devotion for Regina? Do you promise to affirm her, respect her, and care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?"

"I do."

"Repeat after me. I, Regina , take you, Emma to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to understand till death shall part us, according to the will of God, and I commit myself completely to you."

Regina responded appropriately, barely keeping the shaking out of her voice, but smiling nonetheless.

"Repeat after me. I, Emma , take you, Regina , to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to understand till death shall part us, according to the will of God, and I commit myself completely to you."

Emma responded just as she should also, though not without tears, and a slight stutter at the end. The brunette giving a reassuring squeeze to the blonde, and allowing a small smile in the seriousness of the moment.

"To the Best Man May we now have the rings?" Henry nervously brought up the rings, tripping a bit over his own feet and causing Emma to grip his bicep to make sure he didn't fall, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"Heavenly Father, bless these rings. Grant that Regina and Emma may wear them with deep faith in each other. May they do your will and always live together in peace, love and abiding joy. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen!

"Regina will you take this ring and place it upon Emma's finger, and as you do, repeat after me, these words: I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"Emma, will you take this ring and place it upon Regina's finger, and as you do, repeat after me, these words: I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Both women repeated the vows, their earlier nervous changing into excitement at what was happening around them. Soon they would be married permanently, and the thought alone made their heart's swell.

"God blesses you with happiness, prosperity and gives you peace. May your love for each other become deeper and more blissful as you carry onward in your sacred journey of married life. May you draw forth, each from the other, the highest and the best. May you be open and receptive to divine inspiration and guidance. May you express poise, patience and understanding with each other. May your lives blend together in harmony and joy and may your days be good and long upon the earth. Amen."

"Now that Regina and Emma have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealed their vows in the giving and receiving of rings and have expressed their complete and pure dedication to one another before God and our gathering then it is by the authority vested in me by the State of Maine, I now pronounce you wife and wife and what God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride."

A gentle smile was given by the pastor, and Regina stepped a little closer to Emma, all nervousness leaving her body at once. Emma leaned in close, flashing Regina a wicked smile before kissing her forcefully, causing a surprised gasp to leave the brunette's throat. But then both were kissing each other hungrily all other people forgotten. Mary Margaret and David both averted their eyes, Ruby whistled, Henry gagged, and Charlotte giggled. The pastor cleared his throat, causing the two women to break apart blushing before he continued.

"May God be always close to you and keep you. May you walk the paths of peace, today and always. May you always stay in love with each other. Let all you do be done in love. Go in peace. Amen. It is with great honor I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills!"

Loud cheering and clapping were heard all around, as the blonde and brunette grabbed each other's hands, holding them up to show the world that they won and were together. Soon, Charlotte was next to Regina, and Henry next to Emma, and the small family each grabbed a hand and held them up, before bowing low as if at the end of a theater performance, causing a fit of giggles from both children.

As they walked through the church to leave, hugs were given, congratulations yelled out, and kisses left on tear stained cheeks. Both women would require themselves to change before heading out to the party, their spare clothes in next door at the inn, where their outfits hung for the party.

"We'll see everyone at the park! The food should be ready shortly, and we'll meet you all there, thank you so much for coming!" Regina called out amongst the crowd, everyone waving their goodbyes only to see the newlyweds soon enough.

**An hour later:**

After much fooling around, the two women finally made it to the park, clothing changed into much more comfortable clothes, and makeup reapplied. Emma wore black slacks and a white satin blouse, while Regina wore a loose red dress. Hugs were passed around again while they took in their surroundings, their masks back in place.

They had set up a huge, white, tent-like, covering, where they could have the food and tables set up for everyone. Black table cloths, with deep orange napkins, were at every table. Red wine, and soda were passed around as beverages for all the people; while there was a long buffet table set up for food, where people stood in line. Black and Orange decorations were everywhere, including up above, where two cloths sporting the colors wrapped together around a hula-hoop to give the allusion of a canopy. Streamers were also wrapped around the various light fixtures that had been brought in to give some better lighting for the guests. At the end of the buffet table, was a smaller table covered in various jars, and vases full of candy, little gift bags waiting for children to make their 'candy bouquets', since it was Halloween after all.

The day was beautiful to say the least, neither Henry nor Charlotte bothered in the least by the lack of trick or treating later in the evening, when they could just get some from the table further down. The little family sat together happily, getting up once in a while to dance, and laugh, or talk to the various guests.

During the father-daughter dance, David had spent half the time with Emma, and Half with Regina, happy to be able to appease both girls. When he noticed Charlotte sitting off to the side, trying to look busy, and not cry, Henry pulled her out to the dance floor, and Regina took over quickly; claiming a mother-daughter dance that had the raven-haired girl's blue eyes light up like no other.

To some people who didn't know them, it may have seemed unconventional, their entire family may have seemed inconvenient, or unwarranted. Hell, it had all been a long journey, and there would always be someone out there who believed it all to be wrong, but they had each other. All of them were a happy family, and no matter what came their way, that was all that mattered to anyone. They could find contentment in themselves, and all the rest was left to fate…

**A/N: **_Thank you everyone for joining in on the ride with me! This is technically the end of this story, but I will be giving an epilogue for anyone who's interested in reading it. I apologize for the long wait, but I was trying to give the end justice. Hope you all enjoyed it, and once again, thank you so much. Lots of love!_


	17. Epilogue

6 1/2 years later:

Regina stood in the kitchen pulling plates down from the cabinet before calling everyone down for dinner.

"Dinners ready!" Was hollered and she saw her kids briefly before they made it to the dining room. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist before a gentle kiss was placed on her neck.

"What did you make?"

"Lasagna, your favorite."

"But we won't have time for seconds with Charlotte's school concert." A pout was heard in her voice and Regina turned around to kiss her gently.

"Now Emma, it's the last time charlotte is doing this, and she gets her own piano solo."

"I know she's growing up way too fast."

"They all are, Dear."

At that moment, they were headed into the dining room with dinner, sitting next to each other and glancing around with a smile. A lot had changed in six and a half years, charlotte and henry were both seniors in high school, while the two youngest kids were in kindergarten.

"Meghan, how was your day?"

Emma watched their youngest daughter think momentarily on the question before smiling. Brunette curls highlighted brown eyes, accompanied by with her almost casual smile.

"Ma, it's Meg, Meghan is just… not cool, but It was okay, we learned about the alphabet some more, but I already know them so I was bored."

"Meghan Michelle, I hope you didn't tell people that."

"Uh. Well, no."

"Good, I taught you better than to flaunt your intelligence. "

"I know, momma."

"Good. What about you Emery?"

"We're in the same class, so same thing. Duh."

"Emery David! Don't talk to your mom like that!"

"Sorry, mommy. I learned the same thing."

Henry rolled his eyes at his younger siblings. They were a day apart in age out of the pure luck on each mom's part, but sometimes it was obvious they were only half siblings.

Emma and Regina had both of them through in vitro, both women trying to get pregnant at the same time. While they had different biological moms, their dad was the same for each kid, something that once in a while was obvious. Originally, Regina had been pregnant with Meg first by three weeks, but Emery was born early, the day after Meg, causing people to assume the two were twins. Where Meg had brown curls and brown eyes, Emery had straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. Both children were five at this point in time, their birthdays being January 30th and 31st respectively.

Realizing she had been blanking for a while now, Emma finished her lasagna and then rounded the kids in the car before settling into the driver's seat. Driving to school, she smiled when Regina took her hand and squeezed it gently. This was the second to the last concerned of the year, and then Henry and charlotte would graduate. The youngest two would start first grade, it was all very crazy to think about.

Emma tried not to cry.

Yes it had taken quite some time to find each other again. Yes it was sometimes crazy and their kids were growing up way too fast but in that moment.

That single tear that fell...

It was all worth it and she wouldn't change a single moment...

**A/N: **A special thanks to my bestie, you know who you are, and you'll get what surprise I meant now. Thank you all so much for reading, it is greatly appreciated. I've been asked about a sequel, but that all depends on what everyone wants, and if it's a majority vote. It's been fun guys!


End file.
